Angels Descend
by immortalsoul273
Summary: A childhood friend of Rocco's, Lily Edwards, comes for a visit in Boston with her best friend, Dinah Parks. Meeting the Saints was only the beginning for all of them, now the only thing that keeps them together through these times is faith, God and love. And the Saints will learn along the way what a real angel can be like on earth. ConnorxOC - MurphyxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Boston, Massachusetts and the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy, were hanging out at McGinty's bar with a few of their friends, having a roaring good time. Then their closest friend, Rocco, came bursting in with excitement and wrapped his arms around the MacManus brothers.

"You won't believe who's coming for a visit!" Rocco shouted with excitement.

"What are you so worked up about?" Connor questioned.

"My friend Lily is coming for a visit"

"Who's Lily? An ex?" Murphy asked.

"No, she's been my friend since we were little and she the coolest bitch you'll meet in your entire life; and I hear she's bringing a friend with her, she says she cute and from Florida"

"Florida?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I bet she's one of those slutty club girls that parties and binges all day and night!"

"So when are they coming?"

"We talked this morning and said that they should be here soon and I told them to meet us here; I got to warn ya, Lily's a firecracker, so watch your ass around her"

They continued to have their fun with Rocco telling stories of his and Lily's childhood together and it was pretty crazy. They would get into fights with others and with each other, they'd cause trouble and got sent to juvi for about a year, but he mostly talked about how much fun they had with each other. They stayed in contact with each other over the years and visit each other occasionally.

But then their conversation was interrupted when the doors busted open and everyone in the bar turned to see who was coming in. There were two of them and they were very beautiful women.

One was a little taller than the other and she had medium red shag hair and amber eyes; she wore a white tank top with a black cross on it with a crop black leather jacket, blue men's jeans and short black boots and she was wearing a pair of shades on top of her head.

The other girl was very short, looked to be about only five feet tall, had waist length bright blonde wavy hair that was tied into pigtails and violet eyes; she wore a knee length shoulder sleeve white dress with white ballet flats.

"David fucking Rocco!" the red head shouted with a southern accent.

"Lily fucking Edwards!" Rocco shouted back.

They both rushed to each other and gave each other a big hug. The blonde women timidly made her way in, looking very shy and embarrassed when some men made catcalls at her, she looked way out of place.

"This is Dinah Parks, the girl I was talking about" Lily introduced, bringing Dinah to her side, knowing she was feeling out of place at this rough and tough bar.

"Oh" Rocco said a little disappointed.

"What?" Lily questioned a little irritated.

"When you said your friend was from Florida, I thought she was a slutty bitch"

Lily suddenly backhand Rocco in the face, "I fucking dare you to say that again!"

"Why'd you do that, I thought you said he was your friend?" Dinah questioned, her voice soft and mild.

"He is" Lily said casually.

"Then did you really have to hit him?"

"Oh Dinah, so sheltered, so stupid"

Lily laughed when Dinah lightly smacked her shoulder.

"So who're your friends?" Lily asked, walking up to the MacManus brothers.

"This is Connor and Murphy MacManus" Rocco introduced.

"Rocco told us a lot about you" Connor said as he shook Lily's hand.

Lily looked over and gave Rocco a hard glare.

"It was only the good times we had!" Rocco told, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well" Lily said as her face softened and looked back at Connor, "It's nice to meet you, Rocco also told me about you two; this is my friend Dinah"

"It's nice to meet you" Dinah said with a sweet smile and shook both of the MacManus's brothers hands.

When she shook Murphy's hand, he gave her a heart stopping smile and she blushed and laughed a little. Murphy couldn't help it, she looked liked an angel to him, he thought she was an angel when he first saw her with the way she looked and her innocent aura she gave off.

"It's nice to meet ya lass" Murphy said.

"That a cool accent you got there" Dinah complemented, "What is that, Irish?"

"Yeah, born and raise" Connor said.

"Yeah, but my accent's way better" Lily interjected, "Born and raise Nebraska style"

"Since when did I become invisible?" Rocco questioned.

"Because we wanted to" Lily said and everyone laughed, "Let's get our drink on!"

When the girls stood closer to the bar, Murphy pulled up a bar stool for Dinah and she smiled at him in gratitude and sat down.

"I'll take a beer!" Lily called out.

"I'm not a big drinker, I'll take a shot of vodka" Dinah ordered.

Doc, the owner of the bar, brought them the beer and vodka and when Dinah grabbed the vodka shot, she tossed it back like a pro, everyone was pretty impressed since she looked like she wouldn't belong in a bar.

"You go girl" Lily teased and Dinah slightly pushed her.

"Where'd you learn to take a shot?" Connor asked.

"I grew up with parents who wanted me to drink right" Dinah told, laughing lightly.

"Now this was the party girl I was praying for" Rocco said, then was elbowed hard by Lily.

"So what else are you guys gonna do today?" Lily asked.

"We were thinking of just hanging here and getting hammered" Rocco answered.

"What are you two doing today?" Connor asked.

"I was hoping that we could tour around the city, this is my first time coming to a big city" Dinah told.

"But you're from Florida" Murphy said.

"That doesn't mean I've lived in a city, I lived in a town, I don't even like going into cities that much 'cause I don't like big crowds"

"So why'd you tag along with Lily?" Rocco asked.

"I don't know, adventure maybe"

"Yes, the little princess needs to let her warrior spirit out" Lily said.

"Sounds like fun" Connor said.

"We'll tag along with you" Murphy said.

"That's ok guys, you don't have to come along, and we'll probably be skirt shopping or something" Dinah said.

"Hell to the no with that shitty idea" Lily objected.

"We know this city like the back of our hand" Murphy said.

"So we'll be your tour guide" Connor offered.

"That's not shitty" Lily said with a grin on her face.

"I'm right here. What about me?" Rocco called out.

Lily turned to him and gave him a confused look, "Oh Rocco, when did you get here?"

Rocco launched at her, put her in a headlock and started to roughly rub his fist into Lily's hair.

"Oww, Rocco, you fuck, knock it off!" Lily shouted as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"All right, all right, knock it off Rocco, let the lass go" Connor said and broke the two apart.

"I could have handled it on my own!" Lily shouted angrily.

"I know, but you said you wanted to see the city so we should go now" Connor defended.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth, she wanted to argue, but she knew he was right on some level, so she let it go.

"Whoa, you actually back down" Rocco taunted.

"Watch your ass" Lily said as she threateningly pointed at him and gave him a glare.

"All right, let's go" Dinah said meekly as she grabbed Lily's hand and started to pull her towards the door with the guys following them behind.

They all decided to walk rather than take a car since today was warm and the sky was clear and bright. They walked through the park and Dinah was taking pictures of almost everything with her camera: flowers, grass, people playing with their dogs and a few squirrels that scurried by.

The brothers even took the girls to the church they go to every Sunday and Dinah took pictures of the statues and they even went inside to take a picture with the priest. After that, they were just walking through the streets when Lily's suddenly squealed in excitement.

"Pawn shop!" Lily shouted with excitement and ran towards the small pawn shop across the street.

Dinah laughed and raced after her; the guys looked at each other, then just shrugged and followed the girls into the pawn shop. When they walked in, they saw that Lily was holding a pair of nunchakus and swirling them around like an expert.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Rocco asked, he's never seen Lily fight skillfully, only using her brute strength.

"I once saved this old guy from a bunch of thugs and it turns out he runs a dojo in town and he taught me a few moves. I always loved watching ninja movies, they make awesome movie!" Lily told as she had this childish excitement that made Connor chuckle to himself.

"Calm down Jackie Chan" Dinah advised with a laugh.

Lily turned to give her a blank look, but her eyes held angry. Lily started to chase Dinah around for a while before she hid behind Connor. Lily tried to reach around to grab Dinah, but Connor grabbed and held her to him while Dinah made a run for it and hid behind Murphy.

"Calm down lass" Connor advised.

Lily stopped struggling and looked at Connor, their faces were pretty close and they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"I'll count to three and if I'm not release, I will unleash hell on your ass" Lily warned.

Connor let her go and held his hands up, but he had this smile on his face, like satisfaction or smugness.

"I'll count to three and if you don't wipe that fucking smirk on your face, I will unleash hell on your ass" Lily warned, pointing threateningly at him with a hard glare.

"Rocco's right, you are a firecracker" Connor said with the smirk still on his face.

"Stop talking shit about me to strangers!"

"What? I was telling them that's how cool you are" Rocco defended.

Lily was about to say something, but stopped, she looked angry, but she had a blush covering her face.

"I'm gonna go pay for this" Lily said, motioning the nunchakus and walked towards the counter.

"What? No ninja stars?" Rocco taunted.

"I already got them and if you don't shut your damn trap, I'm using you for target practice for them!"

After Lily paid for the nunchakus and placed them in Dinah's giant bag.

"For once, I'm glad that you have this monster purse" Lily teased and the boys laughed a little.

"I like this bag" Dinah defended as she hugged her bag.

"You'd fit perfectly in that bag, like one of those purse dogs" Lily laughed as Dinah made a cute pouting face, "Oh come on, take that as a complement, you small and cute, lots of guys go for that"

"Unlike you lanky ass" Rocco taunted and Lily punched him in the stomach.

"Come Dinah, let's go" Lily said and hooked her arm with Dinah's and lead her down the street, leaving Rocco groaning on the ground.

"I really like this girl" Connor said as he kneeled down next to Rocco with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't do that!" Rocco warned, wheezing his words out, "You should never flirt with that monster, she will shred your ass to bits; I learned that the hard way"

"You made a move on her?" Murphy asked, kneeling down from the other side.

"Yeah, once, she was wearing this tight ass outfit and I was drunk, she knocked one of my teeth out from the back"

Connor and Murphy looked at each other before laughed at their friend; they continued to laugh as they helped Rocco up and rushed to catch up with the girls. When they caught up with them, they were on the bridge and Dinah was leaning on the ledge, taking pictures of the boats sailing by. Lily was leaning against the giant pillar, her back to the Dinah.

"You should really see that view from here" Dinah called out to Lily.

"I'm fine over here" Lily said, but her voice sounded a little jittery.

"What's wrong? You look a little green" Murphy asked.

"It's nothing!" Lily snapped with a firm voice.

"She's afraid of heights, has been since we were little" Rocco told, leaning back on the stone railing, smirking as Lily glared at him, "Looks like you can't do anything now"

"For now, but the second you step away from there, your ass is mine!" Lily hissed.

Rocco hoped up and sat on the stone railing and pretended like he was about to fall over, "Oh, oh! I'm gonna fall!"

"Rocco, knock that shit off, that ain't funny!" Lily shouted with a worried tone.

"Knock it off Rocco, you're scaring the little lass" Connor said and pulled Rocco off the railing, then he held his hand out for Lily's, "Come on lass, you won't fall"

"My ass"

"You have four friends that'll catch you if you fall"

"Don't say it like that; it sounds like I will fall and I'll be endangering your lives as well"

"Just come on"

Connor gently grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her towards the railing. Lily tried to pulled back, but Connor was stronger; when he brought her close, she had her eyes tightly closed, shaking, trembling.

"Lily, don't worry; just don't look down" Dinah soothed, rubbing Lily's arm to comfort her.

"Even if I don't look down, I still know that we're high up" Lily said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Just open you fucking eyes you fucking pussy!" Rocco said, lighting a cigarette with Murphy.

Connor held his grip on Lily's arm, moved his other arm to wrap around her shoulders and gave her a light shake, comforting her. Lily took a deep breath in and let it out shakily, then she opened one of her eyes slightly before opening both of them to look out over the river.

"Oh cool" Lily sighed, then she suddenly hung over the railing and threw up.

Everyone groaned in disgust, except for Dinah, who was rubbing her back. Lily straightened up and wiped her mouth; spitting out what vomit was left in her mouth.

"Ok, I had enough" Lily said and stepped away from the railing and out of Connors grip.

"I think we've all had enough" Rocco said, earning another glare from her.

"Maybe we should head back to the apartment so you can rest" Dinah suggested, putting her camera away.

"You got an apartment?" Rocco asked, "I thought you were coming for just a visit"

"Well I though a little change would be good and when I told Dinah about it, she said she'd like to tag along" Lily told.

"What about your jobs?" Murphy asked.

"I'm an artist and I sell my work online" Dinah told.

"I'm a writer" Lily told.

"What about your family?" Connor asked.

"I have an older brother and a sister, but they're too busy with work and they have their own families, I can just call them" Lily told.

"I have a younger brother and he also has a job and family" Dinah told, "But I can give him a call as well"

"What about your belongings?" Rocco asked.

"Please Rocco, you know I don't care about materials," Lily said, "I just packed my clothes and computer and tossed them in the trunk"

"I also packed some clothes and my art supplies, but my dad arranged to deliver my furniture from my old apartment to my new one here" Dinah told.

"So you lasses are staying?" Murphy asked with a smile on his face.

"Permanently" Lily said with a smirk, "So deal with it Rocco"

Rocco just smiled and shook his head; Lily was his childhood friend and they were close like he was close to Connor and Murphy.

"You know I love having you around, you start the party" Rocco said, hugging Lily and ruffling her hair.

"All right, knock it off" Lily laughed and pushed Rocco off, fixing her hair, "I wanna go home because I'm starting to feel dizzy now"

"Do you want us to drive you home?" Connor offered.

"No, I can hail a cab"

Lily then reached over to search through Dinah's bag and pulled out a purple glitter pen, then she grabbed Connor hand, pulled his jacket sleeve up and started to write on his arm.

"This is our address, apartment number, home number and mine and Dinah's cell numbers, call before you come over" Lily said.

"Purple looks good on you Conner" Murphy teased.

Connor punched Murphy in the shoulder, but he couldn't do anything back since Lily was still writing on Connor's arms and he smirked at him with smugness.

"Ok" Lily said as she finished writing the contact on Connor's arm and placed the pen back in Dinah's bag, "How about we hang again tomorrow?"

"Sounds good" Murphy said.

"We'll meet you at McGinty's" Connor said.

The girls agreed and then they grabbed a cab home while the guys headed back to the bar.

**Ok, first chapter done; I'm only writing this chapter and the next one before I start with the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, in this chapter, I'm gonna mention a movie, _Sucker Punch_, and it's gonna contain very little spoilers, they're not even that big of spoilers, I'm only gonna mention a few parts of the movie, and if you haven't watched it, you should, it's a really cool movie. And another thing, I know that The Boondock Saints was made in 1999, but I really wanted to mention this movie, so sorry about the time jump between the movies.**

For the next few days, Connor, Murphy, Rocco, Lily and Dinah had hung out every day and night with each other, having lots of fun. And after those few days, the boys decided to check out the girls' apartment; they haven't been there yet since the girls just got Dinah's furniture and they had to move them around.

The guys offered to help, but the girls said they wanted it to be a surprise. Then when they finally finished setting up, they called them over. They drove to the address that Lily wrote on Connor's arm and it was in the nicer part of town.

"This is a clean street" Connor said as they drove down the street to the girls apartment.

"Yeah; be glad that it's here than our neighborhood" Murphy said.

He couldn't imagine the girls living in the same neighborhood as them; Lily could handle herself, but it was Dinah he was more worried about, she was sweet and delicate, she could get jumped and Murphy did not want to think about something bad happening to her.

"There's the apartment" Rocco pointed out.

The building was small, about three stories high and looked to have six apartments inside. The guys got out and walked inside; there was a small lobby and dining area with a large table and many chairs, it must be used for inviting everyone in the building for a group dinner together. They climbed up to the second floor, which was almost expected by the guys, since Lily was afraid of heights and they thought they would be on the first floor.

They came to the door on the left and knocked a few times. The door opened and Lily was leaning on the door frame; she was wearing a black tank top and camouflage shorts and she was barefooted.

"Hey, come on in" Lily said and motioned the guys in.

The guys walked in and looked around; they passed by the kitchen that had black and white tile floors and a small table with four chairs. Down the hall were three doors, which were probably two bedrooms and a bathroom. They then came into the living room, which was pretty big; there was a large tan couch, a love seat and one reclining chair surrounded a low coffee table and a TV across from them.

In the corner of the room was Dinah, she was wearing blue jean overalls with a white tank top underneath and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was sitting on a stool and painting on a canvas; the painting was a shadow figure of a woman, she was standing sideways and she was slightly bending her body back and she had long flowing hair.

"Wow, that's pretty good" Murphy complemented as he walked over to take a closer look.

"Thanks" Dinah said as she smiled back at him.

Murphy then noticed that there was a white bunny with a pink nose and bow wrapped around its neck in Dinah's lap, "What's this?"

"Oh, this is, uh...this is Monsieur Bon Bon, I've had him since I was little" Dinah answered with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Rocco snorted, but that earned a slap on the head by Lily.

"Do that again" Lily threatened.

"So you speak French or something?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah a little, I think that the language is beautiful and I also speak a little Spanish"

"What about you?" Connor asked Lily, "Do you speak another language?"

"Yeah, I speak Spanish and I'm a little rusty with Japanese" Lily answered.

"What about you guys?" Dinah asked.

"We both speak fluently in Russian, Spanish, French, German, Irish and Italian" Murphy answered.

"Whoa, that's so awesome!" Dinah said with amazement.

"Ok Dinah, I'll grab the beer and snacks, you set up the movie" Lily said and headed to the kitchen.

Dinah got up from the stool and walked towards the TV and sat on her knees as she picked out a movie and began to set the movie up. Connor and Rocco sat on the couch while Murphy took the love seat, hanging his legs over the arm rest. While Connor was settling in the couch, he saw an open computer with a document on the screen.

He looked a little closer and saw that there was a story written on the document. Connor remembered that Lily was a writer and he decided to read what she written so far. As he was reading the story, he thought it was really good, he never really read fantasy books, but he thought this one was really good. Just as he was halfway through, the computer was slammed shut and snatched away from him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily questioned angrily.

"I was reading your story" Connor said casually, like it was nothing, but it was something to her.

"Don't snoop through my computer without my permission dumbass!"

"You're really talented"

Lily was about to say something but closed her mouth, Connor smirked when he saw that she had a blush covering her face.

"I'll let you off this time, but if you snoop again, I'm kicking your ass!" Lily warned and set her computer back on the table with the cases of beer and some bowls of chips and popcorn.

"Hey, why did you let him off?" Rocco questioned upsettingly, "When I read one of your stories, you kicked my ass"

"You read my diary!"

"Movie's set" Dinah called out to end the arguing.

"What're we watching?" Murphy asked, grabbing a beer and a handful of chips.

"_Sucker Punch_" Dinah answered, turning the lights out and sat down in the chair while Lily sat down next to Connor and stretched her legs over his lap.

"What the fuck is that?" Rocco questioned.

"It's a cool action fantasy" Lily answered.

"I've watched it like a hundred times" Dinah answered with excitement.

The movie began to play and everyone was quiet for a while. But during the beginning movie, the guys kept asking questions because they got a little confused about the sudden change of plot.

"Hey, why'd it change?" Murphy asked in slight confusion.

"Babydoll slipped into a fantasy world, that's all I'm saying because I don't want to spoil the movie" Dinah answered.

"Now shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie" Lily hushed them and went back to watching the movie.

Then when Babydoll slipped into her fantasy while she danced, the guys were confused again.

"Why is she slipping into another fantasy if she's already in one?" Connor asked.

"Just watch the whole movie and if you're still confused, we'll explain it to you, now shush" Lily said and watched as Babydoll received her sword, "I would kill to have that sword"

As the movie continued to play, the twins noticed something the girls did while they were watching the movie: Lily liked to tap her foot while the music play and Dinah mouthed the lyrics. During the middle of the movie when Babydoll slipped into her third fantasy, the guys seemed to understand a little.

"So when she slips into a fantasy while she's dancing, she's picturing the girls getting the items required to escape" Connor guessed.

"Yeah, but what Babydoll fantasizes about retrieving the items are much cool that how they really get the items" Lily said.

When it showed the cook stabbing Rocket, the twins booed and threw chips and popcorn at the TV; the girls looked at each other and laughed to themselves and continued to watch the movie. During the end of the movie, while the two of the asylum orderlies were escorting a lobotomized Babydoll through the asylum, the guys figured the whole movie out.

"So that fantasy she was in was really what was happening when she was in the asylum" Rocco said.

"Good for Rocco" Lily patronized as she reached over and patted Rocco's head before lying back down.

The movie soon ended and Dinah walked over to turn the lights back on.

"I got to say that movie was pretty good" Murphy said as he stood up and stretched his muscles out.

"Yeah, those girls were badasses" Connor said as he finished off his beer.

"So are you guys gonna be fine driving home?" Dinah asked as little nervously.

They went through a few cases of beer and she didn't want them driving at night.

"Don't worry lass, we're Irish" Murphy said.

"So, that doesn't mean you should be driving, you had a few cases"

"Don't worry, we've been drinking for years and we have a high tolerance, we'll be fine" Connor reassured.

Dinah made a small pouting face, then sighed, "Ok, but if you guys get hurt, I'm not forgiving you"

"Then we'll be extra careful for you" Murphy said with another heart stopping smile.

Dinah blushed and laughed lightly while shaking her head.

"Ok, now get out" Lily ordered.

The guys said their goodbyes to the girls and headed home safely.

**Ok, I hope you liked this, I wanted to show where the girls lived and wanted them to hang for this bit before starting with the movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Sunday and St. Patrick's Day and the twins woke up and started to get ready for church.

"Hey Con" Murphy called out as he pulled his shirt on.

"What?" Connor answered as he pulled his shoes on.

"What do you think about inviting the girls to church with us?"

Connor looked up and placed a smirk on his face, "You want to invite Dinah to come to church with us?"

"Shut up, I know you want Lily to come along as well!"

"You were the one who suggested bringing your girlfriend along; it's pretty obvious that you got a thing for the wee lass"

"Well it's pretty obvious that you got a thing with the redhead"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No you shut the fuck up!"

Connor and Murphy soon got in a wrestling match, but after some time, they stopped since they wanted to get to meet the girls, get to church and get to work, so they finished getting dressed.

"I'm gonna like having the wee lass as a sister" Connor teased as they drove towards the girls' apartment.

"Me too, I'm gonna like having the red haired lass as a sister" Murphy shot back.

The twins made it to the apartment and climbed to the second floor and knocked. Dinah was the one who opened the door and she was wearing a red off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt, white fluffy looking pajama pants and white bunny slippers.

"Why don't you look adorable" Connor teased both Dinah and Murphy, who tried his best to hid his irritation for his brother.

Dinah blushed and laughed, "What're you guys doing here so early?"

Just as they were about to answer, they smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Murphy questioned and the twins walked inside.

They made it to the kitchen, where the good smell was coming from, and what Connor saw made him tense up a bit. Lily was sitting at the table, but she was wearing nothing but a large green t-shirt that had a picture of a tree and 'THINK GREEN' was on the front; she had one leg up on the chair, showing off some of her thigh.

"Sup guys" Lily greeted when she noticed them at the doorway, "What're you doing here?"

"Do you guys want some breakfast" Dinah offered as she walked into the kitchen, "I made pancakes and Lily made some cheese omelets"

"That sounds good" Connor said, trying to look away from Lily.

"We haven't eaten today" Murphy said.

The twins sat down with Lily while Dinah grabbed two more glasses and plates and the jug of orange juice. She set the plates for the twins and poured them some juice while they loaded their plates up with pancakes and omelets and dug right in.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her juice, "Not to just scarf down our food?"

"Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to come to church with us" Connor answered, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Church?" Dinah said, "That sounds nice, I haven't been to church since I was little"

"I've never been to church" Lily said, "Well, except for that one time I went to a friend's wedding; so I guess I'll go too"

"Great, but you got cover up more" Connor said with a playful smirk and Lily glared at him.

"Well, the only appropriate clothes I got are a white collar shirt"

"That's ok, we're wearing these to church anyways" Murphy said.

Once they finished breakfast, the girls went to get ready; when they came back out, they were dressed appropriately. Lily was wearing a short sleeved white collar shirt, black jeans and boots. Dinah was wearing a tan crochet blouse, a black skirt and tan wedges. They soon drove to the church and when they arrived, it was pretty packed, but they managed to find a place to sit.

They spent about an hour there, during that time, they said a prayer with a priest that came from across town, then they listened to the priest from the church talk about Kitty Genovese while the boys prayed. After the guys finished their prayer, they walked out of the pews, but the twins first walked up to the statue in the front of the room.

At first, the priest that came from across town was about to stand up and do something, but another priest stopped him and whispered in his ear about the twins. The guys walked to the statue, kneeled down to say a prayer, then they stood back up and kissed its feet before walking back down the aisle towards the girls. They all exited the church and the guys placed a cigarette in their mouths and lit them.

"You want one?" Connor offered the girls.

"I don't smoke" Dinah said.

"I quit" Lily said.

After that, they all started to take a walk down the street. They walked for a while before Dinah looked over at Murphy and noticed that he had a tattoo on his hand curving his index finger.

"Oh cool" Dinah said, grabbing Murphy's hand to take a closer look, "What does... A-e-q-u-i-t-a-s mean?"

"It means justice in latin" Murphy answered.

Lily grabbed Connor's hand and found that he also had a tattoo curving his index finger, "What does yours mean?"

"Mine means truth" Connor answered.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Dinah asked.

"We're gonna have to get to work" Murphy answered.

"But after that, we're gonna head to McGinty's to celebrate St. Patty's Day" Connie finished.

"Cool" Lily said, "So we'll just meet you guys there"

"Sounds like a party"

After that, the guys dropped the girls back off at their apartment and then headed to their job at the meat factory. They had their fun with each other while on the job, like Murphy smacking Connor in the face with a slab of meat, then Connor jumped Murphy and started to repeatedly hit him with a chicken leg with their co-workers laughing along.

But then it got a little troubling when a new worker came in and when Connor was trying to teach her, she got a little testy with him and kicked him in the crotch, then Murphy came in and punched her in the face. After that quarrel, they finished their shift and went back home to change, then they eagerly headed to McGinty's.

When they arrived at the bar, they saw that Dinah and Lily, who was now wearing an open light blue flannel shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath, light blue ripped skinny jeans and blue sneakers, were dancing to the music near the juke box with a few men dancing with them.

The twins got a little jealous to see other guys dancing with their girls, so they called them over. When the girls noticed them, they immediately abandoned the other men, who looked disappointed and that made the twins happy, and walked to stand with them at the bar.

"Hey, why're you walking funny?" Lily asked when she noticed that Connor was limping lightly.

"He got racked by this giant lesbian" Murphy told while laughing at Connor's embarrassment of him telling Lily that.

"Wow, that's got to hurt your pride and sac" Lily taunted, lightly pushing against Connor.

Connor glared at Murphy, who continued to smirk, but then he smirked and thought of an idea to get back at him.

"And after that, Murphy _punched_ the woman in the face" Connor told.

"What?" Dinah questioned, looking at Murphy with disbelief.

Murphy's smirk vanished and looked a little panicked and sent Connor a glare.

"I was defending my brother" Murphy defended himself.

"But that doesn't mean you have to punch a woman in the face; what the heck is wrong with you?"

Murphy was moving his mouth, but no words were coming out; Connor then felt guilty for putting his brother in a situation like that, so he walked over to stand beside of him and pat his shoulder.

"Come now lass, don't be mad at Murph" Connor said, then he grabbed Murphy's jaw, "Can you stay mad at this face?"

Dinah held a straight face for a second before she smiled a little, "Fine, I'll let it go for now, but please don't do something like that again"

After that everyone continued to have a good time and Rocco came by later that afternoon and everyone gave him a hardy hello. The afternoon rolled by and it was late evening and everyone left except for the small group at the bar.

"Listen, listen boys and girls" Doc called out and everyone quieted down, "I've got some very bad news; I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar; the Russian's are buying out building's all over the town...including this one. FUCK! ASS!"

Dinah squeaked a little in surprised and covered her mouth to mute it, she heard language before but this surprised her.

"And they're not letting me re-new my lease"

Everyone groaned in distress, they loved the bar and Dinah and Lily were starting to love the place as well.

"Well, let me talk to my boss, may-maybe he can do something" Rocco suggested.

Everyone groaned at that idea and Murphy slapped him in the head, but Lily lightly squeezed his shoulder and Dinah patted his hand.

"Ey, ey, ey, listen fellas, girls, I don't want anyone to know, so keep your traps shut!" Doc said firmly, "You know what they say, people in glass houses sinks sh-sh-ships"

Everyone started to laugh at Docs saying.

"Hey Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or something, this mix and match shit's gotta go" Rocco said and Lily punched him in the arm.

"Wha?" Doc asked, confused.

"A penny saved's worth two in the bush, ain't it" Connor teased.

"And don't cross the road, if you can't get out of the kitchen" Murphy joked.

Everyone started to laugh again, but their party was interrupted when the front doors were kicked open and three large men came in and stood in a line in front of everyone. They turned to fully face the newcomers.

"What's this then?" a guy at the bar questioned.

"I am Ivan Checkov" the man in the middle said with a deep Russian accent as he started to take off his gloves, "And you, you will be closing"

"Checkov?" Murphy questioned, but then wrapped his arm around Rocco, "Well, this here's McCoy; we find a Spock we got us an away team"

Everyone laughed at Murphy's joked, Dinah lightly pushed him with her shoulder, she didn't like these guys and she didn't want Murphy getting hurt because of his joke because the men looked irritated.

"I'm in no mood for discussion; you" Ivan said and pointed to Doc, "You stay, the rest of you, go now!"

"Why don't you make like a t-tree and get the fuck out of here!" Doc shouted, his jumbled proverb making everyone groan.

"You know he's got till week's end, right?" Connor said calmly, "You don't have to be hard asses, do you?"

"Yeah, it's St. Patty's Day, everyone's Irish tonight" Murphy said as he took an inhale of his cigarette, "Why don't you pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

Ivan's face scrunched up with anger and he knocked the glasses in the twins' hands and it shattered on the floor.

"This is no game!" Ivan growled, "If you won't go, we will make you go"

"Listen, if you want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered here" Connor pointed out, "We're trying to be civil, so I suggest you take our offer"

"I make the offers" Ivan hissed.

"Gentlemen" Dinah said and stepped in front of Ivan, "Should we really be doing this right now, because it pretty late and everyone's had a lot to drink and-!"

Ivan shoved Dinah back hard, but Murphy was there to catch her. Then Lily rushed forward and threw her fist at the Russian's throat, making him choke and stumble backwards.

Then Rocco stepped forward to stand in front of Ivan as he started to recover from the attack, "Hey Boris, what would you do, if I told you, your pinko commie mother sucked so much dick, her face looked like an egg!"

Everyone laughed a little, but then they started to shout at the Russians when Ivan punched Rocco in the face, then Lily and Dinah rushed to helped Rocco up. When Lily was about to rush at Ivan, Connor held her back, then he started to speak to Ivan in Russian, then Murphy started to say something as well. Ivan looked at them as they took a shot of their drinks, then a fight broke out as they started to fight with the Russians.

Lily and Dinah hid behind the bar since Dinah wasn't really a fighter and Lily wanted to protect her and leave the fight to her friends. Connor repeatedly punched one of the other Russian mobsters, then slammed him into the mirror, shattering the glass across the floor. But then Murphy was knocked down onto the bench by one of the mobsters.

"Murphy!" Dinah called out in distress.

"Don't worry lass, he can handle it!" Connor reassured.

Murphy proved him right by grabbing two bottles from the wine rack above him and smashed them into the mobsters head. After that, the guys tied Ivan down to the bar and Connor poured some alcohol on Ivan's ass before throwing his cigarette, lighting him on fire. But during the bonfire, Murphy noticed Dinah walk out of the bar and he followed her out to make sure she wouldn't get hurt since it was so late at night.

"What's wrong Dinah?" Murphy asked as he tried to grab Dinah's arm, but she yanked it away.

"I'm going home" Dinah told, her voice a little shaky.

"Is it about the Russians?"

"Yes! What the heck are you guys doing? Lighting him on fire?!"

"He started it when he pushed you"

"I get pushed sometimes and when someone tells that person off, they just walk away, not start a bar fight and have a bonfire!"

"I don't know how things work in Florida, but this is Boston"

"What's going on out here?" Lily questioned as she came out, Connor right behind her.

"I'm going home" Dinah said, this time sounding like she was ready to cry.

"Was it about tonight?" Connor asked.

"You lit. The guy. On fire!" Dinah said, patting her hand into the other after each sentence.

"...I agree with her" Lily said, standing beside of Dinah, "That was a little too far"

"That bastard deserve it!" Connor defended.

"No one deserves to be lit on fire, this isn't the 17 hundreds; maybe we should be heading home anyways, it's alright late"

Lily hailed a cab and the girls left without a goodbye to the boys, leaving them worried, wondering if they'll see the girls tomorrow or even within the week with how mad they were when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the guys had their boots on and were putting their robes on, think about how they would apologize to the girls about what happened last night. But then the door was kicked down and two of the mobsters from last night came in with guns in their hands.

"Freeze you fucking Irish faggots!" Ivan yelled as he stumbled towards Connor and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun.

Blood dripped down from Connor's head and the other mobster grabbed Murphy and forced him on his knees. Ivan dragged Connor over to the toilet, made him kneel down in front of it and made him handcuff himself around the toilet.

"You know why I fucking come here?" Ivan growled as he gripped on Connor's collar, gripping his gun tightly, "I come here to kill you, but now, I no think I fucking kill you, I kill your brother, shot him in the head"

"Fuck you!" Connor shouted as Ivan walked away and he started to struggle against his restraints.

The other mobster yanked Murphy up off the ground and started to lead him towards the door.

"Connor!" Murphy called out as he was dragged away, "It was just a fucking bar fight, you guys are pussies!"

Connor continued to shout and scream, Murphy looked back at him to send him a silent goodbye as he was lead outside into the alleyway. Connor struggled fiercely at the handcuffs, causing his wrists to bleed with his fight.

He shoved the toilet back and forth before he managed to remove the toilet and made his way out onto the fire escape. Down in the alleyway, Ivan shoved Murphy onto his knees next to the dumpster and aimed his gun at his head while the other mobster was on lookout.

"I hope your conscious is clear Irishman!" Ivan laughed.

When Murphy was looking up, he saw Connor on the fire escape as he dropped the toilet down, then he jumped off. Murphy covered his head as the toilet smashed on Ivan's head, knocking him down and causing him to set off his gun.

Connor then landed on top of the other mobster, knocking him down as well and causing his gun to go off. Murphy rushed over and rolled Connor over onto his back and saw that he was unconscious. The other mobster was still awake and was about to reach for his gun, but Murphy grabbed the toilet lid and started to repeatedly hit him in the head before he was finally dead.

"Oh my god!"

Murphy looked down the alley and saw that Lily and Dinah were standing near the end of the alley.

"Murphy, what the hell happened?" Lily questioned as she rushed down towards them.

Dinah looked scared out of her mind, she just witness Murphy kill a man and Connor was on the ground, bleeding at the head.

"Explain later!" Murphy exclaimed and rushed and grabbed a bag from the trash and started to strip the mobsters of their belongings.

Lily and Dinah rushed check on Connor and were relieved to find that he was still breathing. After Murphy finished grabbing the dead mobsters belongings and then rushed over to Connor, grabbing the handcuff chains and then placed him over his shoulder.

"Should you really be doing that?" Lily asked worriedly, "You're really hurt"

"I'm fine, let's just get to the hospital" Murphy said and then turned to Dinah, who still looked frightened, "Dinah, grab the bag!"

Dinah grabbed the bag with shaky hands and then both the girls made sure to steady Murphy while he carried Connor and they rushed to the nearest hospital. Once they made it to the hospital, the doctors rushed the boys to the emergency room and cleaned their wounds.

Connor was still unconscious and lying on the bed while Murphy was in the bathroom. Lily was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Connor, waiting for him to wake up. After a few seconds passed, Connor started to stir from his sleep and became alarmed when he remembered what had happened.

"Connor, Connor!" Lily called out, placing her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, "It's ok now, Murphy's fine, he's in the bathroom"

Connor sighed in relief and laid back down, but then he finally noticed that Lily was there and looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Me and Dinah were coming over to make you two apologize for setting that mobster on fire" Lily said in a light firm tone, but then she softened up, "But when we saw what was going on, we were really scared that you two would get killed; we're just glad you two are alright now"

Lily leaned over and gave a kiss on Connor's temple. Just then, Murphy came out and saw what happened between the two and smirked.

"Way to go Connor, you scored!" Murphy teased and they both sent him a glare, but he rushed over and gave his brother a big hug, "Glad to see you're awake"

"Glad to see you're alive" Connor said as he patted Murphy's shoulder.

Murphy pulled out of the hug and noticed that Dinah was gone, "Where'd Dinah go?"

"She went to the flower shop just down the street, she'll be fine" Lily answered, helping Connor sit up.

The twins and Lily were out in the hallway now, Connor and Murphy was playing a game with a sick boy while Lily leaning on the wall across from them, smiling when Murphy playfully slapped the boys hand with their trick of the game. Dinah had soon came in with a bouquet of flowers and walked down towards the boys and Lily.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake" Dinah said as she stood with the boys.

Dinah looked at the little boy and smiled at him, then she pulled out a flower and gave it to him.

"Those for us?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get you guys something for your recovery" Dinah said as she handed Connor the flowers.

"Thank you, they're lovely" Connor said and gave a kiss on the cheek to Dinah.

"I think they're really for me Connor" Murphy said as he snatched the flowers from Connor's hand and gave Dinah a kiss on the cheek.

"No, they're for me" Connor said as he tried to snatch the flowers back.

Lily then grabbed the flowers from them and hit the boys over the head with them, "If you boys don't knock it off, neither of you get them"

"You didn't have to hit me, I have a concussion" Connor whined playfully.

Murphy then noticed that Doc was walking towards them and they all gathered around.

"Thanks for coming Doc" Murphy said as he hoped off the gurney and Connor reached for the bag of the mobsters' belongings.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened?!" Doc whispered, "Are you b-b-boys alright?"

"We're alive" Connor said with a nod of his head.

"An FBI agent came b-by the b-bar and he left me his c-c-ca...he left me his c-c-...oh he fucking gave me this" Doc sighed and pulled out a card to hand to the boys, then he turned his head to the side, "FUCK! ASS!"

The nuns across from them gasp at Doc's language, even Dinah covered her mouth to keep her squeak of surprise at bay, she still wasn't used to his sudden outbursts.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna turn ourselves in, tell them it was self defense" Connor answered.

"That's what he said"

"How the fuck does he know that?" Murphy questioned in confusion, "We haven't spoken to anyone other than the girls since they were already there"

"D-d-d-don't know, he d-didn't say"

"Alight; listen Doc, we need you to do us a favor"

"A-a-a-anything"

Connor then passed Doc the green bag, "Hold onto this for us, we'll come back for it when we get out"

"Right" Doc said with a nod and headed for the door, "FUCK! ASS!"

Dinah gave an apologetic smile to the nuns, who were shocked again by Doc's language.

"None of that cursing was directed at you" Connor said to the little boy, then he pointed at his head, "He's a bit..."

The little boy smiled and laughed a little. Then when Murphy grabbed Connor's arm to wrap around his shoulder to hold him up, the girls were right by their sides, following them.

"You girls shouldn't come with us, it was us who was involved with the killing" Connor said.

"But we were witnesses and you might need an alibi" Dinah reasoned.

"And plus you can't tell us what to fucking do" Lily said, "We're worried about you guys, so we're coming along whether you like it or not"

The brothers sighed and gave up, letting them help them to the police station. They made it to the station and walked up the stairs, Dinah opening the door for them. As they walked into the station, they were over hearing a guy talking about the boys.

"These guys are miles away by now, but if you wanna beat your head against a wall, then here's what you're looking for: they're scared, like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook them, ok. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston, thanks for coming out!"

"You'd probably have better luck with a beer" Murphy joked.

"Aye, it would" Connor agreed.

Everyone turned to stare in disbelief.

"Hey Greenly, onion bagel, cream cheese" a man, who they guess would be Paul Smecker that left the card, said to a man, who had his head in his hands. Paul motioned the four towards them, but he was a little confused about why there were two women with them.

"Who are you two ladies?" Paul asked.

"We're witnesses!" Dinah answered hastily, then looked a little embarrassed by her outburst.

"And even if we weren't, we're sticking with the boys, so fucking deal with it" Lily snapped.

Paul looked her up and down before smiling, "I like this one; alright, both of you can come along as well"

Paul then lead the four into the interrogation room, an officer bringing in two more chairs for the girls, closed the doors and lowered the blinds for privacy. Nobody said anything as Paul walked back to sit at the desk, watching as they all ate the donuts and drink a cup of coffee that was brought in for them.

"This conversation is going to be recorded" Paul informed and reached for the recorder, "Just answer to the best of your knowledge"

"Excuse me sir" Murphy said as he reached to stop Paul from pressing any buttons, "Please"

Murphy leaned over and started to whisper something to Connor in a different language, and after a few exchanges, they turned back to him.

"Ok, we're ready"

"You boys and girls are not under oath here; just answer the questions" Paul asked kindly as he pressed the record button, "Now I'm assuming you knew these guys from before" Paul picked up a small tin and opened it, offering the boys a cigarette, but the girls refused them.

"We met them last night" Connor answered.

"Right; they had some pretty interesting bandages, know anything about that?"

The boys looked at each other before looking back at Paul, who noticed that Dinah was squirming slightly in her chair, also noting that she was trying to hide it, and that Lily kept a cool demeanor, so he decided to let that go and move onto the next question.

"So, how is it that you boys are fluent in Russian?"

"We paid attention in school" Connor answered.

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"Aye, our mother insisted on it" Murphy answered, "French" he then started say something perfectly in French.

"Oh, that's beautiful" Then Connor started to say something else in another language, "What's that?"

Connor laughed a little, "It's Italian"

Then Murphy said something in Germen and Paul said a word in the same language and laughed a little, the Connor said something in Spanish and they all laughed.

"So what about you two young ladies?" Paul asked, turning his attention to the girls, "Do you speak any language?"

"I speak a little French and Spanish" Dinah said a little meekly.

"I speak Spanish like an American should" Lily answered and Paul laughed.

"You're really growing on me" Paul laughed, then turned back to the boys, "What are you guys doing working in a freaking meat packing plant?"

Before the twins could answer, the door opened up and a cop came in.

"Uh, Agent Smecker?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, the press is everywhere; they're going nuts for these guys, I don't know what you want to do"

Paul then looked back at the boys, "You're not being charged, it's up to you; you wanna talk to them?"

"Absolutely not" Connor objected.

"And no pictures either" Murphy added, "Is there any way that we could stay here?"

"Uh, yeah, we have an extra holding cell you guys could..." the cop stopped his excitement short and looked at Paul, who had a smirk on his face, "Can they stay?"

"Well, we'll have to check with your mom" Paul teased, the four smirking a little at the cops embarrassment, "But it's ok with me if your friends sleep over"

"Excuse me, Mr. Smecker" Dinah called out as Paul stood up, "Is it ok if we stay with the boys for the night? I know that it seems uncalled for, but we're kind of worried"

"She's worried" Lily corrected, finishing off her coffee.

"That really hurts lass" Connor whined playfully, placing a hand over his heart.

"I guess that would be alright, but I don't allow love making in this prison" Paul teased and everyone laughed when Dinah blushed deeply and started to stammer, "I'm just yanking your chain sweetheart, I'll allow it; time to feed the dogs"

While Paul dealt with the reporters, two cops lead the four to an empty holding cell and they all started to play a card game. Then after some time, Rocco came in with some clothes and the boys swarmed him with hugs, then he took out the boys rosary's and gave it to them.

"Read 'em and weep boys!" Lily said and revealed a royal flush.

"That's the third fucking time!" one of the cops complained.

"What am I, invisible?" Rocco questioned as he held his arms for a hug from Lily, but she purposely ignored him.

When Lily looked up, she gave a pretend startled reaction, "Fuck Rocco, do I have to put a bell around your neck?"

Everyone laughed and she stood up to give Rocco a hug. Rocco hung out for a bit with the four, then when the sun went down, Rocco left and the girls slept together on a cot across the room from the guys. Thunder roared and lightening lit up the sky, but the boys and girls sleep peacefully. But then the boys shot up from their separate beds, gasping for breath as water dripping through the cracks and onto their faces. Then they turned to look at each other a look.

"Destroy all that which is evil..." Connor recited.

"So that which is good may flourish..." Murphy finished.

After that, the guys fell back to sleep, the girls in deep sleep and completely unaware of what mission the twins now hold within their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the twins were the first to wake up; they sat up in their beds and put their shirts on, then they gave each other a knowing look about what happened last night: they received a message from God the destroy all that is evil in the city, maybe even in the states. Then they looked over at the girls, who were still sleeping peacefully.

The twins stood up and walked to look over both of the girls, their angels. Having the girls move into the city right at the time they receive a message, it must have been fate that brought the girls to the boys. As they watched over them, they couldn't help but think of how innocent and good they were, that of which was to flourish.

Lily may have a bad attitude and rough personality, she had a heart of gold and a pure soul. And Dinah, she was pure from the inside all the way out, she was practically spilling out her goodness for everyone to see and know; Murphy was almost convinced that she was a real angel sent down from heaven.

As they watched the girls sleep, they noticed how they were sleeping: Dinah was curled up in a ball with her head in Lily's chest, making her look way smaller; she almost looked like a child.

And Lily was sleeping on her side, her arm wrapped around Dinah, like she was protecting her while she slept. But the loving, comforting moment was ruined when a beeping went off; it woke Lily up and she reached behind her, thinking that the beeping was an alarm clock, and tried to look it for.

"Hit the snooze" Lily mumbled sleepily, lying back down.

Dinah woke up and sat up to stretch her muscles and got out of bed.

"What is that?" Dinah asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Murphy and Connor walked back to their beds with Dinah behind them and sat down on their beds. Murphy reached for the pager that was beeping and tossed it to Connor.

"It's the fucking Russian's pager" Murphy answered.

"Wait" Dinah said, pointing and looking at where Lily and her had just slept, then looked back at the boys, "Why were you guys hovering over us?"

"We, uh..." Murphy started, but couldn't think of something.

"We were going to wake you girls up so we can get out of here" Connor answered.

Dinah looked a little unsure of their answer, but let it go and went to wake Lily up. At first she was persistent about getting up, even hitting Dinah with her pillow. Then Connor decided to play with her, so he picked her up and placed her over her shoulder, carrying her out kicking and screaming profanities. Murphy laughed while Dinah grabbed Lily's shoes and they both followed after them. Lily stopped her struggle and just let Connor carry her.

"What's with the silence?" Connor teased.

"I'm saving up my energy to kick your ass once you put me down" Lily said in a tight voice.

When they entered the main room, everyone greeted them warmly, laughing when they saw Connor carry Lily over his shoulder. They soon made it to a table where a few of the detectives, including Greenly, Dolly and Duffy. When Connor set Lily down on the desk, she was about to punch him, but he kneeled down and took the boots Dinah were carrying and started to put them on and lace them up.

"I thought you were gonna kick my ass" Connor reminded as he finished lacing up the first boot.

"...I'm in a good mood today, so I'll spare you; and you're lucky, with the position you're in, I'd make you choke on your own teeth" Lily threatened, blushing slightly because of his gesture, she never had someone do this.

Once Connor was done, he stood up and looked at Greenly, "You got a pen?"

"Yeah" Greenly said and handed Connor a pen.

Connor walked off towards the phone, leaving his brother and girls with the detectives.

"Morning" Murphy greeted the detective, shaking their hands.

"We'd be honored if you'd join us" Duffy asked as he handed them a tray cup of coffee.

As Murphy and the girls drank their coffee, Duffy held up the newspaper and Murphy took it, the girls closing in around him to get a look as well.

"Saints?" Murphy questioned as he read the headline, then he placed the newspaper back down, dipped his fingers in his coffee and started to toss it on the detectives, "Body of Christ; body of Christ"

The detectives and girls laughed at Murphy's joke.

Dinah looked in the donut box, "Do you have any sprinkles?"

"No, but they do" Dolly answered, pointing at the table with a few coped surrounded it.

"But I wouldn't go over there, those guys are jackasses" Greenly warned.

"Oh please" Lily scoffed and started to walk over there, ignoring Dinah's pleas to not.

She arrived at the table and leaned against it, looking down at the donut box, which was half filled with sprinkle donuts, and the cops stopped their conversation and looked at her in question.

"Can I have one of these?" Lily asked, pointing to the donuts.

"No" a cop answered.

"Now fuck off" another, bigger cop snapped.

"Oh come on, I only want one" Lily scoffed a little.

"We said no!" a hairy cop snapped, "Now get the fuck out of here!"

Lily looked at him, then she reached over to grab a napkin and was about to take a donut, but when the bigger cop grabbed her wrist, she turned it around on him. She grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back and shoved him to the table, preventing him from struggling by pressing a pressure point in his wrist. The other cops stood up to do something, but she gave them a hard, evil glare, causing them to sit back down and pretend like they didn't notice her.

"For your rudeness, I'm taking three" Lily said and grabbed three sprinkle donuts with the napkin.

Once she had them, she let the cop go, gave them a sweet smile and wave before walking back towards her friends.

"Your sprinkles" Lily said and handed Dinah the donuts.

The other detectives stared at her with disbelief at what she just did what those cops, it was impressive, and, being quiet about it to themselves, a little frightening.

"That was so fucking cool" Greenly spoke first.

"I tried asking nicely, so it's really their fault" Lily defended herself.

"But you didn't have to pin that cop to the table" Dinah said with a worried tone, "What if he gets you arrested?"

"Don't worry, we'll take the heat" Greenly offered and gave Lily a wink, "On the house for the entertainment"

"Alright guys" Connor said as he walked over to Murphy and the girls, "Let's get going now"

"Ok" Murphy said.

"See you guys" Dinah said politely as she waved.

When they walked towards the exit, Lily smirked and winked at the cops who she took the donuts from.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked as they walked down the street.

"Actually" Connor said and he and Murphy turned to look at the girls, "We have some business to take care of, so we'll take you girls home"

"Yeah, we'll be busy all day and tonight, so we'll try to meet up with you girls tomorrow" Murphy added.

"Boys" Dinah said meekly and she seemed a little worried for some reason, "Can't you just tell us what you're doing tonight?"

Connor and Murphy exchanged a look before looking back at the girls.

"I'm sorry lass, but it's kind of a private matter" Murphy answered.

"...I have something to tell you guys" Dinah said, wringing her hands together nervously, "I-I know that it may sound weird-because it's still confusing to me- but last night...I had this weird dream"

"A dream?" Connor asked with anticipation, his brother the same.

"Yeah, last night, I had this dream of where I had these... I don't know, angel wings on my back"

"Holy shit!" Lily gasped, "I had that same dream too; it made me think of getting a tattoo of angel wings on my back, it'd be so fucking cool and sexy"

Connor and Murphy's eyes widen in shock and surprise and they exchanged a knowing look: the girls were given a message from God as well. The girls didn't seem to notice that it _was _a message from God, since they weren't as religious as the twins.

"Can you give us a minute?" Connor asked and he and Murphy stepped a few yards away from the girls, keeping them out of earshot, "The girls received that same message!"

"I know; I know not to question the Lord, but why'd He want Lily and Dinah to destroy evil with us?" Murphy questioned.

"I don't know; I know not to doubt the Lord either, but I don't want to girls to be involved in this kind of work. _Maybe _Lily can handle it, but I don't think Dinah would even think about that, but I don't want them involved in anyway and I don't want either of them getting hurt because of us"

"But we have to tell them anyways; Dinah's already suspecting us about our _business _and we both know Lily will get it out of us. You should have seen her Connor, she twisted a fucking cops arm just to get some donuts, who knows what she'll do to us"

Connor wiped his hand over his face, wondering what they should do or say to the girls about the matter. Dinah was a worrywart and she would constantly ask about what the guys were doing or did; and Lily always protected Dinah and would force the truth out of them to keep her from worrying so much.

Looks like they had no choice: they were going to have to explain the message.

When they got to McGinty's, Doc gave them the green bag. Then when they left, they decided to get some breakfast at a small diner.

"Girls, we got some explaining to do" Connor said as they sat down in the booth, the guys across from the girls.

"Alright Ricky Ricardo" Lily joked and they all laughed a little.

Once the waitress took their orders and gave them their drinks, they were alone, looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"So, you know those dreams you had?" Murphy reminded and the girls nodded, "Well, I won't be vague about it, it was a message from God"

The girls were quiet for a bit, looking at each other to see if they both heard the same thing.

"A message?" Lily started, looking back at the twins.

"From God?" Dinah finished and the twins nodded.

"He also gave us a message" Connor said, "**'**Destroy all that which is evil**'**"

"**'**So that which is good may flourish**'**" Murphy finished.

"...Guys, will you just fucking tell us what the hell's going on!" Lily demanded, confused about everything they were saying.

"God sent us a message to kill all that is evil" Connor explained.

"Which means tonight, we're going to kill those Russian's bosses that are meeting up at the Plaza hotel" Murphy explained.

"Holy fucking shit!" Lily gasped, Dinah covering her mouth in shock.

"Why?" Dinah asked, removing her hands from her mouth and placed them over her heart, she felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Because it was a message from the Lord" Connor said simply.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Lily called out, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, "So what the hell does it got to do with us? We weren't even involved of the fucking killing you guys worked on with those Russian bastards"

"..."

"What?" Murphy asked when he heard Dinah whisper something.

"Guardians" Dinah answered, saying it louder.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lily asked, looking at Dinah in confusion.

"The wings!" Dinah said, placing her hands flat on the table, "They were angel wings, they're signs, they're meant to say to watch over. God wants us to watch over Connor and Murphy when you 'Destroy that which is evil so that which is good may flourish'. Lily, we were there to witness the boys commit their deed, the reason why they received _their_ message, and then we helped them when they were hurt, the reason why we received _our_ message. That's what God wants us to do, to assist and help the boys in their mission against evil!"

The three were real quiet for a while; they were surprised by Dinah's statement about what purpose the girls served for the twins.

"Damn girl" Lily spoke with astonishment about everything Dinah had said, "Preach that shit up, that's so fucking cool! S-so-so, what exactly are we gonna do when we ambush those Russians' bosses?"

"Well, it's obvious that me and Murphy are gonna go in the front line" Connor answered.

"But what do you girls want to do?" Murphy asked, "Because we don't want you lasses getting hurt during this, so you can pick what you want to do during our mission"

"Well" Dinah spoke, lightly wringing her hands together, "Obviously, I don't like any sort of violence, so... I guess I can be a lookout"

"A look out?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, like, I can inform you guys if there's anyone coming your way if you're still on the scene"

"Alright, then I guess I'll be assisting you boys in the ambush" Lily said, then she let out a small laugh and looked at Dinah, "I guess He had plans for us since the beginning"

"Who?" Dinah asked, looking at Lily in confusion.

"God. Mine and Rocco's parents were friends and he and I were friends and Rocco became friends with Connor and Murphy. And when I decided to go on a vacation, I at first wanted to go to California, but instead, I go to Florida and meet you. It's fate that got us all together, right here, right now"

Dinah smiled and let out a puff of laughter, "So we were all meant to be together"

Lily nodded, then Dinah suddenly gave her a hug, then she squeezed Dinah's real hard, making the brothers laugh. Not only did the twins receive a message from God to destroy evil, they also received their very own Guardian Angels. God must have had many plans for them in the past and now in the present, so they had to be fully prepared to find out and deal with what fate and God held for all them in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

After their breakfast, the four soon headed out to a local underground gun dealer, which shocked the girls to know that the guys knew the place. The twins sat down in front of a guy, while the girls leaned against the wall near a gate door, and presented him with the dead Russian's belonging that they took. The dealer then reached for two black duffle bags and tossed them to the twins.

"Knock yourselves out" the dealer said and reached up to flip a switch.

The twins and girls turned to look to the gate door as the lights flickered on, revealing walls full of different types of guns and weapons.

"What about the girls?" the dealer questioned.

"They're with us" Connor answered.

"Yeah, we promised them if they showed us the place, we'd give them a fourway" Lily joked and it earned a push from Dinah.

The four of them soon went in and they were amazed by the weapons that hung on the walls.

"Fucking hell" Connor gasped, Murphy smirking as well.

The twins grabbed what guns they thought were needed and Lily looked at some of the knives while Dinah looked around on the shelves before finding some walkie talkies.

"You know what we need?" Connor said, "Some rope"

"Absolutely" Murphy said sarcastically, "What are you, insane?"

"No I ain't insane, Charlie Bronson's always got rope"

"What?"

"Always have rope strapped around them in the movies and they always end up using it"

"You lost it haven't you?"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Me too, that's stupid; name one thing you're gonna need a rope for!"

"I don't fucking know what we're gonna use it for, they just always need it!"

"This isn't a movie!"

Murphy walked over to a mounted gun and started to move it around, a grin on his face. Lily and Dinah exchanged a look by the way the twins were acting because of something so small as rope. Connor looked in a bag and picked up a hunting knife with his fingers. Murphy turned the gun to aim at his brother, who just scoffed and Murphy did that same.

"Alright, get your stupid fucking rope!"

"I'll get my stupid rope" Connor said as he backed up, "I'll get it"

"Too late dumbass" Lily said, who already had the rope hanging on her shoulder, as she pushed past Connor and grabbed the hunting knife.

"Why'd you get it?" Connor asked.

"Because ninja's always use rope" Lily answered, "They use it to climb down from the ceiling when they sneak into the targets room"

"We're not ninja's!" Murphy yelled, he thought the two were too much alike.

"Hey, you're sneaking into a hotel to assassinate mob bosses, that says ninja all over it"

"Whatever"

The four soon headed out, the twins wearing their signature black shirt and coat, blue jeans and boot. Lily was wearing a black turtle neck, black yoga pants and black boots.

Dinah was the only one that looked a little out of place between the three; she wore white shorts with a teal baggy shirt that exposed the side of her shoulders and white ballet flats. The four passed the Plaza entrance and down the stair well at the side of the hotel, then they entered the elevators.

Connor took a big sigh, then looked to his brother, "You nervous?"

Murphy nodded a little, "A bit"

Connor looked towards the girls, "What about you two?"

"Peachy" Lily sighed, lightly scratching her head.

"I-I'm-I'm..." Dinah stuttered, sounding a little out of breath.

"Dinah, Dinah" Lily soothed, grabbing her shoulders, "Don't over think things; we're on the front line, you're on look out, everything will be fine"

"No plan can be flawless" Dinah sighed, catching her breath.

"I know, but we have the element of surprise"

Connor reached over and pressed a button on the panel and the elevator stopped. Connor and Murphy removed their coats and set down their bags, opening them up and grabbed what they needed. Lily reached into Murphy's bag, pulled out a hunting knife and a walkie talkie and gave them both to Dinah. Dinah looked confused when she was handed the hunting knife.

"It's for protection, just in case you run into trouble" Lily explained.

"But I never used a knife other than in the kitchen!" Dinah exclaimed.

"You won't have to kill anyone, you can use it for distracting; it someone tries to attack you, just stab them in the leg and run like hell. You'll hide down the hall and look out to make sure nobody is coming to the room, you'll do great" Lily encouraged and placed a kiss on Dinah's forehead, then placed the hunting knife in its sheath and tucked into Dinah's belt loop.

Connor and Murphy placed on their balaclavas and Lily placed on a mask that covered everything but around her eyes.

Murphy then handed Connor the rope and scoffed, "You and your fucking rope"

"Alright, let's do this" Lily said and smacked Connor's ass, "Give me a boost"

Connor looked at her because she smacked his ass, but he held his hands together and lifted Lily up so she could remove the vent in the elevator and crawled through. Murphy then lifted Connor up through the vent and looked at Dinah, who still looked scared and worried.

Murphy lifted his mask to look at Dinah clearly, "Don't worry lass, we'll be fine, we'll be back"

Dinah sighed and nodded, then Murphy gave her a kiss on the cheek before being lifted up into the vent.

Once they were through, Connor pointed his light to a shaft, "Told you there'd be a shaft"

"Just like on television" Murphy said and he and Connor started to unscrew the bolts.

Once they were removed, Connor crawled in, then Murphy, and Lily went in last. The three crawled around for what seemed like forever, they would occasionally get turned around and have to go in different directions, it was like a maze.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Murphy questioned irritatedly.

"Shhh!" Connor hissed, "I'm figuring some shit out here!"

"Fuck you; I'm sweating my ass off dragging your fucking rope around, must weight thirty pounds!"

"Shhh! We're doing some serious shit, now get a fucking hold of yourself!"

"Oh fuck you, I'm not the rope toting Charlie Bronson wannabe that's getting us fucking lost!"

"Will you fucking shut it!" Connor then hit Murphy in the head with his flashlight and Lily sighed as she knew what was going down next.

_"Are you guys there yet?"_ Dinah asked on the other line of the walkie talkie, _"What's going on?"_

"Hold on, some shit's about to go down with the brothers-oh wait" Connor and Murphy then started to fight with each other, rolling around in the shaft, "They're starting shit, I'll handle it"

Lily hooked the walkie talkie in her pants and started to crawl towards them.

"Shitheads!" Lily shouted as she crawled between them, trying to stop the fight, but was getting tangled up in the rope along with the boys, "Not this shit off, we got a fucking job to do, so stop your bitching!"

The only reason the twins stopped their fighting was because they started to hear creaking and the shaft was wobbling.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Connor groaned.

"Shit!" Murphy said.

"Dumbasses!" Lily hissed.

The three then fell through the shaft and ceiling, into the room where the bosses underlings were, and they were hanging upside down by the rope. They didn't think twice and didn't give the Russians time to grab their guns, they grabbed their guns and started to shoot like crazy as they spun around, which was lucky because it gave them every angle to shot everyone in the room.

Some of them scattered and tried to take cover, but the three shot them dead before they could escape. Once they had finished taking everyone down, Murphy reached up to cut the rope holding them up and it sent them crashing to the floor, next to their target, Yuri Petrova, who was cowering on the floor.

They freed themselves from the rope, then the twins grabbed Yuri, pulled him into the middle of the room and forced him to his knees; then they removed their masks, pointed their guns at the back of his head and then started to recite their family prayer.

"And shepherds we shall be; For thee, my Lord, for thee; Power hath descended forth from Thy hand; Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee; And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili" the twin clocked their guns, "Spiritus Sancti"

They pulled the trigger, shooting through Yuri's head and out of his eyes.

"What kind of prayer was that?" Lily asked as she was handed some change from Connor and removed her mask.

"That was our family prayer" Connor answered.

"It was beautiful"

"Thank you" Murphy said as he turned a body over, placed their hand on their chest and the coins on their eyes.

Lily understood what the twins were doing and did the same thing with the other bodies. While they were doing this, Murphy came across a barely alive mobster, and he placed his hand over his eyes and then shot him dead in the chest before proceeding with their business.

_"Guys"_ Dinah called out nervously from the walkie talkie, _"Are...are you done?"_

"Yes Dinah" Lily answered, sighed as she looked around at the massacre they committed, "It's over"

Dinah sighed on the other end, _"Ok, make sure you hurry out here, I'm starting to get a little scared being out here by myself"_

"Ok, we'll be right out"

"Name one thing you're gonna need this stupid fucking rope for" Connor mocked Murphy as he pulled down the other end of the rope from the shaft.

Murphy groaned and lightly smacked his shoulder, "That was easier than I thought; you know, on TV, you've always got that guy that jumps over the sofa"

"Aye, then you got to shoot him for ten fucking minutes"

"It seems like the Russians weren't the only ones surprised about our entrance" Lily said as she looked up at the hole in the ceiling where they fell down from.

"We're good" Murphy said as he made guns with his fingers from excitement.

"Yes we are!" Connor exclaimed.

"Guys" Lily called out, "You got into a fight while we were on a mission and we fell through the ceiling, all this shit that just went down, that was luck, we didn't really use any skills, we just started to shoot up the place like fucking Texas Rangers"

Connor and Murphy shrugged and nodded a little in agreement, but they still got the job done.

"Now what do you think is in that little case there?" Connor asked with a playful tone as he pointed to a small case on the bar counter.

Murphy looked over to where he was pointing, then they both shared a look. Connor pretend like he was going for it and when Murphy charged for it, Connor grabbed Murphy from behind and pulled him back before rushing towards it himself. Lily laughed at the twins antics and she and Murphy caught up to Connor as he opened the case up, revealing stacks and stacks of cash.

"Fuck me!" Connor gasped as he grabbed a small stack.

"Holy fucking shit!" Lily gasped as she and Murphy grabbed a stack as well.

"The hits just keep on coming" Murphy said and smacked Connor on the head with the cash.

"Give it a smell" Connor said as he took a whiff of the money.

"I love our new job" Murphy laughed.

_"Guys! Guys!"_ Dinah exclaimed hurriedly on the walkie talkie, _"Someone's comin-... oh you got to be kidding me!"_

"What, what?" Murphy called out as he grabbed the walkie talkie from Lily, "Who's coming?"

_"It's Rocco!"_

"What?" Connor questioned as he snatched the walkie talkie from his brother.

_"Rocco's coming your way and he's wearing a hotel uniform"_

The front door bell was buzzed and the three of them walked towards the door. Lily looked through the peep hole and saw that it really was Rocco, he was wearing a hotel server uniform and had a name tag that said 'JAFFAR'.

"Poor bastard" Murphy sighed.

"It's gotta be his big break" Connor said, then he pulled up a smirk, "We've got to fuck with him, right?"

Murphy gasped with excitement.

"Hold the fuck up!" Lily interjected, "Do you really have to fuck with him?"

"Oh come on please" Connor begged, then he hit his brother in the shoulder and they both pressed their hands together and begged.

Lily looked at them for a second before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine, but leave me out of it"

The boys jumped in excitement, then they pulled their masks on and had their guns ready in their hands. Lily grabbed the doorknob once the twins were ready, then when she opened it up, Murphy grabbed the cart and pushed it out of the way while Connor grabbed Rocco's hair and pulled him in.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boys antics, lucky Rocco didn't seem to notice that she was there, since he was too busy freaking out at the two mysterious guys in masks and guns in their hands, point them at him. Lily walked out into the hallway while Connor and Murphy messed with Rocco.

"Dinah" Lily called out in a whisper, but loud enough so Dinah could hear her.

Dinah peaked out around the corner and walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank God you're alright" Dinah sighed, then she pulled back, but kept her hands on Lily's elbows, "What's going on with Rocco?"

"The boys are fucking with him" Lily said with a smirk, "Let's break up their charade"

By the time they came back in, Dinah stayed hidden near the door because she didn't want to see the massacre, Connor and Murphy removed their masks and started to laugh at a now confused looking Rocco.

"Hey Rocco" Lily greeted sweetly with a smile as she leaned on Connor, laughing at how startled Rocco became when he saw her as well.

The three soon backed up to let Rocco up, who looked around at the slaughter.

"What a fucking idiot" Connor laughed.

"Fucking, what the fuck...fucking fuck, who the fuck...fuck this fucking...how did you three fucking fucks...FUCK!" Rocco shouted, having a tantrum about the whole scene.

"Well, certainly illustrates the diversity of the word" Connor chuckled along with Murphy, Lily laughing along as well and pushed him playfully.

"Irish assholes, redneck bitch!" Rocco exclaimed.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Lily questioned angrily.

Rocco looked at her and realized what he had just said, and before he could apologies or say anything, Lily tackled him and started to beat at him.

"Connor" Dinah called out from around the corner, "Murphy"

Connor and Murphy walked to where Dinah was, and when they arrived, Dinah lunged at Murphy first and gave him a big hug, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright" Dinah sighed, then went to give Connor a hug as well.

"Well, we had a long night, we better get going before someone comes up" Connor said, then turned to the two brawling, "Let's get going"

Lily ignored him and continued to beat Rocco. So Connor walked over to them and pulled Lily off.

"I think he's had enough lass" Connor said as he let her go when he knew that she wouldn't attack Rocco again, at least not right now.

Lily blew some of her hair out of her face before fixing her rumpled clothes and walking towards Dinah and Murphy. Connor laughed at Rocco as he helped him up and the five of them left, Rocco asking questioned about what had just happened and why they were there.


	7. Chapter 7

The five soon headed to back to Rocco's apartment and they were all sitting at the small round table in the kitchen, Lily and Dinah sitting separately beside the brothers, who finished telling Rocco why they were there and killed the mobsters.

"Anybody" Rocco spoke, still a little confused about their whole story, "_You_ think is evil"

"Aye" Connor answered as he lit his cigarette.

"Don't you think that's a little weird? A little psycho?"

"Do you know what I think is psycho Roc? Decent men, with loving families, they go home every day after work, and they turn on the news. Do you know what they see? They see rapist and murderers, child molester, and they're all getting out of prison"

"Mafiosos" Murphy said as he held his gun, "Getting caught with twenty kilos, getting out on bail, same fucking day"

"And everywhere, everyone thinks that same thing, that someone should just go kill those motherfuckers" Connor growled.

"Kill them all; admit it, even you thought about it"

Rocco sighed, looking at all of them, then he looked at the girls, "So why are you two with them?"

"Because we also received a message" Dinah answered.

"But we're like their guardian angels or some kind of shit like that" Lily said, taking a sip of her beer.

Rocco looked at the two girls before laughing, "I can understand Dinah being an angel because, well, look at her; but Lily, she's a monster, not an angel!"

Rocco continued to laugh and Lily was mocking a laugh before she kicked his chair out from underneath him, knocked him to the ground. The twins laughed as Rocco groaned in pain before sitting back up in his chair.

"You should be in every major city" Rocco said once he recovered from his fall, and Connor chuckled a little at the idea, "This is some heavy shit, like this Lone Ranger heavy man; fuck it!" Rocco stood up, "There's so much shit that pisses me off!" Rocco exclaimed, then he started pace while thinking before turning to the four, "You guys should recruit! 'Cause I'm sick and fucking tired of walking down the street, waiting for one of these crack piping, ass wiping, motherless low lives to get me!"

"Preach it man!" Lily exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Hallelujah Jaffar" Murphy joked.

"You're not just talking about mob guys right?" Rocco asked, "You're talking about pimps and drug dealers and all that shit right?"

"Oh yeah" Connor answered with a nod.

Rocco ran his hand through his hair, "Fuck; you guys should do this every goddamn day!"

"We're sort of like 711" Murphy said, looking at his brother and the girls, "We're not always doing business, but we're always open"

"Hmm, that is nicely put" Connor agreed.

"Thank you very much"

The night continued on with drinking and eating; Rocco wore one of the twins' masks and was trying to light a cigarette while wearing it. Then when Rocco was holding one of the hunting knives with the mask slightly pulled off his head, Connor walked by and removed it and Rocco pointed the knife threateningly at him.

"I'll fuck you up dude!"

The guys opened up a bottle of whiskey and passed it around. Murphy even reenacted when the three of them fell through the ceiling, rolling upside down on the table with a gun in his hands, knocking a few beer cans over. Connor smacked him and tried to take the gun away. The cat was resting in Dinah's lap and she was petting and scratching it with a smile on his face.

"You really like cats" Murphy said drunkenly with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, I've always loved animals, but our apartment doesn't allow animals" Dinah said.

"Sorry Murphy, looks like you won't be hanging at their apartment any time soon" Connor joked and Lily laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Murphy exclaimed to his brother, then he turned back to look at the cat, hearing it purr loudly, "Maybe you can make me purr too" Murphy flirted and Dinah blushed and laughed a little.

His brother and Rocco groaning at his line; then Lily picked up an empty beer can and threw it at Murphy's head.

"If you're gonna hit on her, use a better line, that one was shitty!" Lily yelled.

"Oh boy" Rocco sighed, the bottle of whiskey in his hand, "You fuckers...you'll ruin me; I'm fucking done...I'm a fucking package boy"

"Who said that?" Murphy questioned as he chewed some pizza, "You could take care of them you know"

"What, are you serious?" Rocco questioned as he ate some pizza as well.

"Yeah, fuck it; if you think about it, it's all you can do really, I mean, you can't go in there and tell them it was us"

"Climb the corporate ladder boy" Connor chimed in, "Don Rocco"

The twins and Lily laughed a little.

"Fuck it!" Rocco exclaimed, "I'm doing it, I deserve it, I've been working for those fat bastards since I've been in high school, look at this fucking place. They're fucking me man, they can suck my pathetic little dick, and I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just 'cause those fat bastards can get a taste of home while they're at it. Fuck it, I'm doing it, it is DONE!"

Rocco slammed his hands on the table and he accidently set the gun off and everyone started to freak out. Murphy grabbed Dinah, the cat jumping off her lap and running into a different room, and he tripped and fell into a chair, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Connor had grabbed Lily and he threw both of them onto a beanbag chair, covering her body in protection because he thought someone was shooting at them.

Rocco kept freaking out and knocking things over before standing up and checking himself over, "I'm hit! I'm hit!"

Connor lifted himself up a bit to look at Lily before looking around at the others.

Lily pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Connor in shock, "You just threw yourself on me"

Connor looked back at her and saw that she had this look of astonishment on her face, "Yeah"

"But...but that wasn't a shot at us"

"I know... I kind of just...reacted; like instinct"

"Connor...that was probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me, even if we weren't really in danger"

Connor nodded, mumbling a small 'yeah'. He kept looking at her eyes, he thought they were really beautiful; whenever she glared, they were smoldering and sexy; whenever she had this child-like excitement, they were bright and sparkled.

And he loved her personality, she wasn't like most women he's been with; Lily wasn't too soft and meek, and she wasn't too hard and blunt; she was hard and blunt when she needed to be, but she was compassionate when something was wrong or someone was upset. She was selfless and brave and loyal, she was everything to him and he didn't want to lose her. And after tonight, she showed a calm and complete demeanor under a tough and complicated situation.

Connor raised one of his hands slowly, the other still wrapped around Lily's waist, hesitant at first, but he rested it on Lily's face and he slowly leaned into her and gave her a light, brushing kiss.

When he pulled back, he saw that she was surprised and looked a little irritated, not that he kissed her, but that he pulled out of it. Lily reached up and buried her hand in Connor's hair and slowly pulled him down and kissed him fully.

Everyone around them stopped their panicking when they noticed that Lily and Connor were making out.

"Go Connor" Murphy softly cheered, not wanting to disturb them.

"Oh shit" Rocco groaned, "He's gonna get the fucking shit kicked out of him tomorrow, he's gonna regret that"

"My brother's never regretted nothing"

"And Lily's not kissing him because she's drunk" Dinah spoke out with a small smile.

Dinah may not have known Lily's deep personal life or family that much, but she knew some things about Lily. Even when Lily was drunk, she still had a sound mind when it came to men coming onto her, and she held a big pride when it came to things like romance or kissing or sex, she didn't just do it with anyone.

And plus, Lily told her once that she thought Connor was kind of sexy and cute. Dinah was glad that Lily found someone that she liked and she hoped that it would last and stay together during a time like this when they had many, crazy, out of control missions to carry out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rocco had woken up first on the floor and he jerked up a bit. He looked around and saw that Murphy was passed out on the floor next to the couch where Dinah was curled up under a blanket. He then looked to see Connor and Lily still on the beanbag sleeping and they were spooning. He shook his head and stood up, but he stumbled a bit and he accidently kicked Connor's foot and that woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, sliding his arm out from under Lily and stretched his muscles out.

"I'm gonna grab a smoke" Rocco told as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll tag along" Connor said and grabbed his coat as well.

The two then went outside and stood under a small tunnel near two opened gates and lit up a cigarette.

"I can't believe you made out with that little devil" Rocco laughed slightly as he inhaled his cigarette, "You're life's gonna be hell"

"I think I can handle it fine" Connor said, "I'm more charming"

Rocco laughed a bit before looked down at his feet.

"Listen" Connor spoke, his smiled fading, "Something's been bothering me about last night"

"What?"

"...What if your boss knew how many fellas was supposed to be there?"

"Whaddya-whaddya saying?"

"Think about it. Nine men, six bullets"

"What?" a voice spoke out.

Rocco and Connor looked to see Lily standing around the corner. Connor and Murphy never really told her about Rocco's gun since they knew she'd give him hell about it.

"Are you saying those assholes set you up?" Lily questioned angrily as she stomped to stand between Connor and Rocco and she glared at Rocco.

"Now way-no way" Rocco denied.

"Rocco, I'm just saying" Connor spoke, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder to try and keep her calm, "They had to know you weren't walking out of there... think about it: shooter's dead at the scene, there's no depth of investigation to come from that. Cause Roc, fuck, as much as I love you, you're not exactly Don Corleone"

"No, no" Rocco denied, "That-that's just not the way things are done. Besides, how's he know I don't just get in there, see there's too many of them just serve them their fucking food and-"

"Because he knows you Roc!" Connor interrupted, "He knows it was your only shot, you've been waiting eighteen fucking years!"

Rocco started at the two and shook his head in denial, "No, no, t-that-that's just not, no that bullshit! You don't know what you're talking about, ok. That's just the way things happen, I mean, thanks for your concern and all but that just ain't it"

Lily suddenly slapped him across the face, "Would you fucking think for once in your fucking life! Those stupid ass motherfuckers only care about themselves, and they saw that you were desperate enough to get into this "family" that they thought they'd use you as a defense and you'd just go along with it!"

"You don't know that shit for sure!" Rocco shouted back at her.

"Those shitbags don't care about you!"

"Hey fuck you!" Rocco shouted and shoved her so hard that she was knocked to the ground.

"What the fuck Roc!" Connor shouted as he kneeled down to help Lily up, "Roc, it is not something you should be fucking gambling on, alright!"

"Oh yeah, you fucking micks knows what's going on, huh? Fuck you!" Rocco shouted, then he paced a bit before turning to leave, "I'm the fuck out of here"

"Fine!" Lily shouted as she stood up, "Get the fuck out of here! And don't expect me to be at your funeral! Go to hell!"

"I'll meet you there!" Rocco shouted back.

Lily was about to chase after him to beat his ass, but Connor grabbed at her to hold her back and she struggled against him. But after a few seconds, she collapsed to her knees and sounded like she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"That motherfucker's too desperate for things, why the hell can't he accept that he's got it good and he shouldn't throw any of that away for some stupid mob job" Lily panted, wiping away any tears that were about to pour out.

"Just let him think" Connor said, "We've told him what happened, he just has to accept that"

Lily looked up at him for a few second before shooting up at him, grabbing the front of his coat and pushed him back to slam him into the wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me last night that he had a six bullet gun?!" Lily seethed.

Connor moved his head slightly and just shrugged, "Because we knew that _this_ would happen. We would have told you eventually, but after we told Rocco"

"You don't keep shit like this from me! Rocco is my friend and like a brother to me, I love him and I should be informed about shit like this!"

Connor grabbed Lily's hands and pried them from his coat, but held onto the, to try and comfort her, "I know, we care about Rocco just as much. I'm sorry that we've kept this from you, I really am"

Lily moved her hands in attempt to hit him, but she stopped before she barely begun and she groaned before leaning against Connor with her head in his chest. Connor wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then he moved his hand to Lily's chin and lifted it up so he could kiss her.

They gave each other a few pecks before the kiss became more passionate. After they stopped kissing, they went back inside and saw that Murphy was sitting at the table with a lit cigarette and Dinah was starting to make breakfast.

"Did you tell him?" Murphy asked, exhaling some smoke.

"Yeah" Connor answered.

Murphy sighed and nodded. They were soon all sitting at the table, finished eating their breakfast; Connor was reading something, Dinah was sitting with the cat in her lap, and Lily and Murphy were staring at the phone that was set on the table.

When some time had passed, the phone suddenly ranged; both Lily and Murphy tried to grab at it, and Murphy had a hold of the phone and Lily was trying to pry it from his hands, so she slapped his hand pretty hard and he let go, rubbing his sore hand. Connor laughed quietly to himself, but Murphy noticed and he nudged him.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

_"Lily"_ Rocco said.

"Hey Roc, are you ok?" Lily asked.

_"Anybody called for me?"_

Lily scoffed quietly, "No. Are you sure you're ok?"

_"Fucking fine"_ the other line was quiet for a bit, Lily didn't know what to say. _"Hey"_ Rocco spoke, _"I wanted to say sorry for shoving you like that, I-I was just-"_

"It's cool Rocco, I understand. Just don't do anything stupid, because I still owe you for shoving me like that, and if you do something stupid, we're going back to the seventh grade incident"

Rocco chuckled a little on the other end, _"Catch you on the flip side"_

Rocco hung up and Lily looked at the phone, shaking her head and hung up.

"What happened in seventh grade?" Murphy asked.

Lily looked at her hands and laughed a little, "I stole a car and I ran him over with it"

"Lily?!" Dinah gasped.

"He ripped the head off my teddy bear!"

"You had a teddy bear in the seventh grade?" Murphy teased.

Lily gave him a glare, "I'll run you over too, don't you think I won't"

The door suddenly busted open and two women came in laughing like crazy, one was cackling.

"Here kitty, kitty" the women with black hair called out as she went into a different room.

Dinah was about to say something since she had the cat, but Connor held up his hand to stop her and shook his head.

"I can't believe he's still dating that skank" Lily muttered.

Some time had passed and both women were passed out on the couch. Connor looked over at them, making sure that they were sleeping and he opened the case that was filled with money and Murphy lit up another cigarette at the stove. Lily and Dinah were still sitting, both petting the cat. But then suddenly, the door burst opened hard and Rocco came running in, looking frantic and crazy.

"PACK YOUR SHIT! PACK YOUR SHIT!" Rocco shouted as he grabbed a bag from the ground and throw some random stuff in them, "WE GOTTA GO! WE GOTTA GET OUT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Connor questioned, standing up from his chair.

"I know he just did something stupid" Lily groaned.

"I killed them, Jesus, I killed them all!" Rocco shouted.

"What?" Lily shouted as she shot up from her chair.

"Whoawhoawhoa, just calm down, tell us what happened" Murphy said and tried to get Rocco to stop spazzing out.

"No, No!" Rocco said and continued to pack random things.

"Rocco!" the two women called out, his frantic clattering waking them up.

"Calm down man!" Murphy called out.

"No, no!" Rocco shouted and held up an iron to Murphy threateningly, "You motherfucker, we gotta go!"

"Rocco!" the women called out to him again.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Rocco shouted as he opened up a cabinet and started to pack the pots.

"Rocco, why the hell are you packing random shit into one bag?" Lily questioned, wishing that he'd just stop and talk straight.

"Alright!" Murphy cheered, "I love this shit!"

"Murphy!" Dinah called out to him with a look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Connor questioned.

"Cocksuckers sold me out!" Rocco shouted as he packed stuff from the table.

"What did I tell you Roc" Connor said, "Did they pull on you first?"

"What am I doing? In the middle of Lakeview!"

Everyone stared at him with bewilderment.

"Lakeview? The deli Roc?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a new fucking recruit!" Murphy said.

"ROCCO!" the two women shouted, finally getting his attention.

"WHAT?" Rocco shouted back, facing towards them.

"Where's my cat?" the woman with black hair asked.

Rocco looked at her, then he looked back at Dinah who was still holding the cat, then he looked back at the two and dropped the bag. "I killed you cat you druggy bitch!" Rocco lied as he walked to stand in front of them.

"What? Why?"

"I felt it would bring closure to our relationship!"

"You killed my...my-"

"Your what?" Rocco questioned, then flung the coffee table out of the way and stalked towards them, scaring them, "Your fucking what? Your fucking what bitch?"

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Dinah asked.

"No, let's see where this goes" Lily said with an amused smile.

Rocco suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it at his head, "I'll shoot myself in the head! You can tell me that cats name! Go ahead! Your what? Your precious little?"

"S-Skippy" the blonde haired woman said.

"Skippy-Skippy" the black hair woman said.

"Oh geez!" Rocco shouted and pulled the gun away from his head, "What color was it bitch!"

"Don't you fucking yell at her like that you prick!" the blonde haired woman shouted.

Rocco then pointed the gun at the woman's head and she started to break down and cry, "Shut you fat ass-"

Lily walked towards the three and she slapped Rocco in the head, "Knock it off Rocco, they're not worth our time! Let's just get the fuck out of here!"

Rocco placed his gun away and grabbed the bag he dropped and he put his arm around Dinah and started to lead her out, "That cats your now"

"B-but I-" Dinah stuttered, but they were already out of the apartment.

"Those rat fucks!" Rocco seethed, "All of them laughing at me man"

"Whatever, you said you killed them Roc" Murphy said.

"Fucking A right I did. I had a goddamn turkey shoot over there!"

"Listen Roc" Connor called out, "Did anybody see you?"

"Fuck man, I might as well gone around posting flyers!" Rocco grieved, hitting the top of the car, "Right out in public"

Rocco placed his head between his arms and started to cry a little. Lily and Dinah placed a comforting hand on his shoulders and head.

"Liberating, isn't it?" Murphy taunted.

"Let's fucking go!" Connor shouted.

"Now I know you just didn't raise your fucking voice!" Lily shouted back as she looked through the window, giving Connor a glare.

Connor smiled a little nervously, then said with a softer tone "Let's go please"

"You know, it is a bit" Rocco said as he opened the door and hoped in the back.

Lily and Dinah sat in the back as well while Connor and Murphy were up front and started to drive through Boston.

"Connor, stop the car!" Rocco called out, "Stop the fucking car man!" Connor parked the car right in front of a studio that had a sign that said _Sin Bin_, "Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavette right-hand, he's the one that set me up, shooting his mouth off telling everyone I was as good as dead. He's in there every Wednesday night, ten o'clock, jerks off to the same titty dance and never misses!"

Dinah shuddered in disgust, even Lily wanted to shudder at that sickening thought.

"Yeah, so?" Murphy questioned as he looked back at Rocco.

"So let's kill the motherfucker! I mean, what are you guys, I thought that's your new thing, right?"

"I, well, I mean..." Connor stammered slightly.

"Ah, what the fuck?! Is there like a raffle or something?!"

"I got to agree with him for once" Lily said.

"Well," Murphy said a little vaguely, "To tell you the truth, those first ones sort of fell into our laps"

"Well what do you do?" Rocco asked.

"We haven't really got a system of deciding who Roc, it's uh..." Connor trailed off.

"Me! Me! I'm the guy, I know everyone!" Rocco said excitedly, "Their habits, who they hang out with, who they talk to! I got phone numbers, addresses, I know who they're fucking, I know where they live! We could kill everyone"

"That sounds like a massacre" Dinah muttered gravely.

Things were quiet before Murphy looked at Connor, "So what do you think?"

Connor was quiet for a bit before he said, "I'm strangely comfortable with it"

"I-I" Dinah stammered, sounding like she was about to hyperventilate, "I need some air. Murphy, Murphy move up please"

Murphy let Dinah out of the car and she walked down the street. Lily was about to go after her, but Murphy held up his hand and he got out of the car to go after her. He had soon caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her elbow.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asked.

"I-I don't feel so comfortable with all of this" Dinah stuttered as she tried to catch her breath, pacing back and forth, thinking.

"Well you don't have to do this if you don't want to, this choice is up to you"

"I know, but I feel conflicted. I'm stuck between wanting to back out of this or wanting to help you guys"

"Just pick what would make you feel better"

Dinah stopped pacing and looked at Murphy, then she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want to help you guys" Dinah said as she hugged Murphy tighter, "You've really grown on me and I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't there to help and watch out for you, I really love you guys"

Murphy looked down at her with a smile that she couldn't see since she had her face buried in his chest and he hugged her back tightly, he even placed a kiss on top of her head. He's hoping that he could get together with Dinah soon because he'd be sick of seeing Connor kissing his girl while he was stuck in Dinah's friend zone and he'd know that he'll get teased about it by everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, the guys and Lily were hanging out near the _Sin Bin_ and Dinah was waiting in the car for a quick getaway if needed and look out if any cops were coming near.

"You gonna be ok out here by yourself?" Murphy asked, leaning against the open window at the passenger side.

He didn't like leaving Dinah alone in the dark streets; when they were in the hotel, she was in a hallway _in_ the building, now she's in the dark streets alone in a very bad part of town. Dinah had an innocent look and she was beautiful and she could barely defend herself, and they would be inside, so there would be no way to protect her if someone tried to harm her.

"I'll be alright" Dinah reassured, "I'll have the windows up and the doors locked. And I still have that knife Lily gave me, though it still makes me a little uncomfortable"

"That's him!" Rocco called out, pointing towards a man getting out of his car in front and going inside.

"Be careful" Murphy said and soon followed his brother, Rocco and Lily into the building.

Once they were in, they snuck into the dancer's room and then stopped in front of a door that would lead them into the parlor. They then placed on their masks and had their guns ready.

"Ok Roc" Murphy spoke and turned to look at him, but then he started to laugh.

Connor and Lily looked back at Rocco to see what Murphy was laughing about, then they started to laugh as well when they saw that Rocco's mask looked torn, the holes for his eyes and mouth looked like he had to make them himself.

"What?" Rocco questioned, wondering what they were laughing about, "You guys got masks"

"You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert" Murphy taunted.

"Fuck, Lily!" Rocco cursed as he took off his mask and glared at her.

"You made him wear it?" Connor asked as he continued to laugh.

"Guilty" Lily laughed.

"Fuck it!" Rocco swore, "She can ID me, I don't care, I'm just trying to be professional, but no!"

"No, it's fine" Connor said, trying to stop his laughing, "Now shut the fuck up, you look good, put it on. You look fucking scary in that" The three of them continued to try and hold their laughs in as Rocco placed his mask back on, "Now Roc, are you sure that you're obee-kay-bee?"

The three of them started to laugh again as Rocco cursed at them. They soon busted through the door and the decor of beads that hung in the way. When they were in the room, there was a woman sitting down and she was about to scream when Rocco grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Scream, you dead!" Rocco shouted as he pointed the gun to her head, "Which one is he in?" the woman didn't do anything, "Don't act like you don't who the fuck I'm talking about!"

The woman finally pointed towards the middle booth and Rocco walked over to the stall and looked into the peephole to see Vincenzo in there. Rocco and Lily backed up as Connor and Murphy said their family prayer, then Murphy presses a button next to the stall and then they started to shoot through the glass, killing Yakavette's right-hand man.

When he was dead, the woman had fainted and Rocco placed her on the ground while Connor and Murphy broke what was left of the glass and entered the booth to finish their mission with the ritual. Rocco looked down at the woman, whose top had fallen off somehow and was bare in his sight. He looked over and saw that Lily had walked into the dancer's room to double check. He reached over and started to grope one of her breast.

"Rocco!" Lily shouted when she say what he was doing, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'll tip her!" Rocco shouted as he stood with his hands held up in defense.

"Rocco" Lily groaned, shaking her head as she grabbed a shirt from the dancer's room and placed it over the woman body to cover her, then she smacked Rocco upside the head, "You are such a fucking idiot – _I'll tip her" _Lily mocked, then scoffed.

Lily then looked over and saw that a hundred dollar bill was slipped through the two slots on either side of where Vincenzo was. She walked over and grabbed the bill from the right side of the slot and Connor and Murphy checked out through the peepholes.

"It's like a scumbag yardsale" Connor said as he stepped away from the door.

"I don't think I'd buy anything here" Lily said and walked over to grab the other hundred dollar bill.

"We should come here once a week and clean house" Murphy said as he stepped away as well and he and Connor prepared their guns.

"Ah man you got to let me do these guys" Rocco begged.

"Didn't think you swung that way Roc" Lily teased, earning a small chuckle from the twins.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rocco snapped, "I gotta make up for that tit thing"

"No way" Connor denied, "I've been waiting for this asshole"

"Come on Con, let Rocco have his moment" Lily said, "He is a part of the team now"

Connor looked at the three of them before sighing and looked at Rocco, "It's the real deal Roc. Evil man, dead man"

Connor and Murphy then handed Rocco their guns and they both stood near the booths. When Rocco was ready, the twins pressed the buttons and the door slide up and Rocco fired at them.

Then he suddenly crossed his arms and shot a few rounds, then he shouted out, "Wyatt fucking Earp!"

Lily shook her head and they soon placed the dead men onto their backs and placed coins on their eyes and they were soon leaving.

"Hey, hey man" Rocco spoke as they left through the door, "You guys gotta teach me that prayer, that's some good shit man"

"Save it Roc, it's a family prayer" Connor said, looking a little irritated, "My father's father before him, it's not just some shit"

"Aw come on"

Murphy started to playfully, but firmly smack Rocco because he was also irritated by him and they soon walked to the car. Murphy sighed in relief when he saw that Dinah was safe and sound and they all piled in, Dinah driving the car. They were soon at a small restaurant having some food and coffee.

"Alright" Rocco spoke, "Let's talk some business here"

"Well aren't we Mr. Serious and Business tonight," Lily joked as she took a bit of her food, "After what happened at the strip joint, didn't think you could come back from that"

"Shut the fuck up" Rocco said as he looked to his right at Lily, though it was a little softer this time, "I know some sick fuck, makes the ones we've been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy, even worse than when I met Lily, guy never says a fucking word to me. We're driving twenty five minutes, never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing; his face...blank, man, just nothing there. This guy takes out a whole family – wife, kids, everyone – like he's ordering fucking pizza. I knew if I didn't keep it together, it was my ass. He has a poker game out back of his place with a bunch of wise guys every Saturday...worst day of my life, man"

"Well" Murphy spoke first, "I'm sold"

Rocco was looking down at the table with a almost scared look, then he looked up at the twins.

"Don't worry Roc" Connor reassured, "We'll do this guy right, and you'll feel a lot better"

"Thanks guys" Rocco said with a small grateful smile.

"Never thought I'd see the day that someone other than me could make you feel so frightened" Lily said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Another thing" Rocco said and turned to face Lily, "You stay out of it, hang back with Dinah"

"What the hell?" Lily scoffed, "You join for an hour and you knock off two men and you suddenly feel like you can make all the decisions?"

"Just this fucking once, will you shut the fuck up and fucking listen for once in your fucking life and do as your fucking asked!" Rocco shouted loudly that people who were in the restaurant looked at them.

Lily looked at him with astonishment that he actually raised his voice at her like that. She was about to scream back at him, but he looked more scared than he did when he was telling them about that man.

Rocco was worried for her, he didn't want her in the same room as that ruthless man, afraid that he might somehow catch her in the massacre and hurt her. Lily was his friend and little sister, she was probably the first person, before the twins, that he really cared for. Lily scoffed and waved her hand off at him and sat back in her chair.

"Thank you" Rocco sighed and sat back in his chair as well.

They all soon decided to crash at Dinah's and Lily's apartment tonight. Lily and Connor decided to share a bed together while Murphy and Rocco were stuck on the pull out couch, which Murphy claimed as his own since he shoved Rocco off the bed, but they all had a peaceful night's sleep since their next assignment was going to take a lot of energy.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Connor, Murphy, Rocco and Lily were sitting in the van, Connor and Rocco loading their guns, Lily sitting back watching them and Murphy looking out waiting for the kid to leave. Dinah was just around the block away from them for a backup get away just in case something went wrong.

"There he goes" Murphy called out when he saw the kid leave on his bike.

"Good luck guys" Lily said, hugging Murphy and Rocco, then kissing Connor for a while before they piled out of the car.

The three walked towards the house of the man and opened the garage left open by the kid and closed it completely shut. Once they were inside, they placed their masks on and searched the house before they finally found the wife. She almost screamed, but they grabbed her, tied her hands behind her back and placed some duct tape on her mouth. They dragged her out to where the poker game was being held.

"Hit the numbers lady!" Rocco demanded as he held onto the woman's wrist and his gun pressed into her back, "Hit the numbers! I will kill you! I will kill you!"

"Don't, her hands are tied" Connor said, hitting Rocco in the shoulder.

Murphy took out his hunting knife and cut the ropes on the woman's wrists.

Rocco lifted up his mask, "Why do I always gotta be on bitch detail?"

Connor reached over and smacked Rocco on the side of the head hard, "Just something Lily probably would have done"

The woman soon punched in the codes and covered her ears, waiting for shooting to fire out. Rocco placed his mask back on and then used a stun gun on the woman, knocking her out. The three of them soon waited for the door to open. When the door slowly opened up, they burst in, their guns held tightly in their hands and poised as they stood in the room full of the men Rocco had mentioned. They all just stood there, silent and confused.

Rocco looked at everyone in the room, "All of 'em"

The shootout began and blood had sprayed with each shot they took. Some even pulled out their own guns, but they were shot down before they could take a shot at the three. Though they taken out almost all of the men in the room, two of them near the pool table dove down under and pulled out their guns. But Rocco kneeled down towards the pool table and began to shoot at them, killing them as well.

Once they took out everyone in the room, they removed their masks and began to reload. Rocco then began to frantically look around the room and at the dead bodies, trying to find their main target. But he wasn't any of them.

"Shit! Shit!" Rocco exclaimed, jumping around anxiously, "He ain't here!"

"Oh, what the fuck do you mean he ain't here?" Murphy questioned.

"I mean he ain't here!"

"Well look again for fucks sake!" Connor yelled at him, they couldn't let this one get away, he was both business and personal.

"I know what the fuck he looks like!"

Murphy then noticed that the bathroom door was opening up, "Look behind ya!"

Rocco looked over and rushed to the door and stuck his gun through and took a shot, but the man hit Rocco with something, causing him to curse out and drop his gun, then they both made eye contact.

"Oh shit!" Rocco shouted and began to run.

The man gave chase. When he passed Murphy, he grabbed onto him and held him back as Rocco fell to the ground.

"Shoot this motherfucker!" Rocco shouted.

"No!" Connor shouted as he came behind Murphy, "Fucking let the bloke go! Let him go!"

Connor pulled Murphy of the man and he ran straight for Rocco, getting on top of him.

"Now's your chance to earn your stripes Roc!" Connor called out.

"He'll fucking get killed!" Murphy shouted as he tried to get to Rocco, but Connor held him back.

"It was your idea to bring him in!" Connor shouted and then turned to looked to see Rocco being strangled, "Alright Roc, now's your chance! You take that man!"

Murphy began to cheer on as well, but then they heard a strangled cry out and looked to see one of the men still alive, trying to stand up. Connor walked over to him and shot the man dead. The man continued to strangle Rocco, struggling hard to get him off, so Murphy decided to help in and grabbed the cue ball on the table and rolled it towards Rocco. He grabbed the ball and smashed it against the man's head, finally getting him off and landing on the couch.

Rocco stood up and the repeatedly bashed the ball against the man's head, "Sick Fuck! Sick Fuck! Sick Fuck!"

Rocco finally stopped and staggered backwards.

"Alright then" Connor sighed.

"Fuck you!" Rocco shouted as he ran at Connor, but only got flipped onto the table.

"Take a fucking deep breath Roc!" Connor said, "You did fine, it was nicely done"

Connor placed his hand over Rocco's mouth and kiss it before pulling back and patted him. Rocco panted, trying to catch his breath as he finally lifted this burden off his shoulders.

Lily sat with her back against the van wall, bouncing a small rubber ball across the wall from her out of boredom. She was a little irritated to be left out of this mission. She admitted to herself that she didn't like killing people, even if they were shitheads. But if they were gone, the streets would be safer and that means that women and kids wouldn't be so badly influenced or hurt by people like them.

She wished that they would hurry it up a bit so that she would sooner know that they were safe and not that badly harmed. As Lily bounced the ball again, the van door suddenly slide open and a hand grabbed the ball in mid-air. Lily's eyes widened and she gasped as she stared at this strange man standing in front of her.

He wore all black leather with a cap to match, his hair and beard white and wore round black lenses glasses, concealing his eyes. Lily quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it at him, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted the gun out of her hand as he pulled her out of the van and was tossed hard on the sidewalk.

Lily quickly stood up to face the man as he tossed her gun away, which confused her of why he didn't just kill her with it. She rushed towards the man and swung her arm at him, but he had grabbed it, twisted it behind her bad and had slammed her into the van.

"If you don't let me go, I'm gonna show you why I'm the reason redheads are accused of being short tempered!" Lily shouted as she struggled.

The man pulled her away from the van and shoved her away, she staggered forward a bit before regaining balance and looked back to glare at the man. They stared at each other for a bit before Lily glanced down at his jacket and saw something out of the ordinary. She saw that there must be something under his jacket because it was bulging out a bit.

She silently gasped when she saw that the bulge under his jacket was in a shape of guns. She felt fear strike through her. He must have been sent by Yakavette to kill the twins and Rocco.

But if this mysterious man now knows that she was a part of the group, why didn't he just kill her right then and now? The man then took out a knife and Lily tensed, ready to fight, but then he suddenly slashed the tires of the van before turning to look at her again.

"Leave" the man ordered calmly.

Lily was about to do something, something to stop this man before he did anything to hurt her friends, but he had more power over her and she probably wouldn't stand a chance and he probably would kill her then. She took a small, hesitant step back before she sprinted as fast as she could down the street and around the block and she saw a familiar blue car in view.

"Dinah!" Lily shouted as she slammed her hands against the hood, causing Dinah to scream a bit before calming down a bit and then Lily got in the passenger side of the car quickly, "Start the car! Start the fucking car!"

"What's going on! What happened!" Dinah questioned as she started the car up.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!"

Guns shots were fired out and the two girls looked at each other before Dinah stomped on the gas pedal and drove recklessly through the street and around the block. Dinah stopped the car abruptly as she and Lily stared in horror of the scene.

The mysterious man had his jacket open, revealing a vest with six guns and he already was at the last two at the top of his vest. Their gazes then turn to see the guys in the bushes trying to hide and they saw the blood everywhere.

"No!" Lily cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Dinah was gripping the wheel tightly, an anger and rage that she has never felt before in her entire life filling up her body. She placed the car in gear and pressed hard on the gas pedal, speeding like Speed Racer down the road.

"Dinah?" Lily called out as they neared the mysterious man, "Dinah-Dinah-Dinah!"

Dinah had then hit the man with the car, causing him to roll onto the hood, over the hood and then crashed hard on the ground behind them.

"You guys!" Dinah cried out as she opened the car door to rush to them.

"Stay in the car!" Murphy shouted as he stumbled out of the bushes.

The guys then rushed to grab their things, spraying their blood with something in a green can. As soon as they finished spraying the porch, they moved to finish the man off, but they saw that he was already gone.

"Get in the car! Get in the fucking car!" Lily shouted.

The three rushed towards the car and piled in and Dinah drove off quickly.

"Fuck! Rocco, what the hell happened to you!" Lily shouted when she saw that his pinky was blown clean off.

"Motherfucker shot my fucking finger off!" Rocco shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Everyone just shut up and let me drive!" Dinah shouted, which surprised everyone a bit since she actually raised her voice.

They had decided to go to Dinah and Lily's apartment since it was probably the safest since none of the mafia or police knew about it. They had to sneak the boys in since the land lady would probably go into shock in seeing three blooded men walking through her clean apartment building in the safe part of town. When they made it to their apartment, they walked into the kitchen. Rocco walked to the sink and began to clean his hands.

"Who the fuck was he Roc?" Connor shouted, "And I know you fucking know, so don't even start!"

"Fuck you!" Rocco shouted back, "I told you I never saw him before!"

"Well he sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy shouted, hitting Rocco in the back.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

The three then started to argue and Lily was in a panic about the whole thing since she encountered then man first and she did nothing to stop him. If she had stopped him, then none of this would have happened. Dinah was pressing her fingers to her temples, trying to sooth the headache but if was in vain since they all continued to shout and she needed to get her thoughts together.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

The men stopped arguing and the four of them turned to look at Dinah in surprise again by her raised voice, this time louder than ever.

"Now I need to check your wounds to see if the bullets are lodged in there" Dinah instructed as she walked over to the kitchen draws and pulled out a thin knife, "Lily, I need you to take out an iron, start up the stove and put the iron on it, it'll be used to cauterize the wounds to stop the bleeding"

Lily followed out the order as Dinah had removed three bullets from Murphy's arm, shoulder and calf. Then she moved to remove a bullet from Connor's thigh.

"Rocco, Connor, I need you to hold Murphy down onto the table" Dinah said as she grabbed the iron from the stove and a dish towel from one of the drawers. Rocco held Murphy down by the back while Connor held his arm out and Dinah placed the dish towel in Murphy's mouth.

"Now just bite down on this and bare with it, I'll try to be quick, just bare with it" Dinah soothed as she brushed her hand through Murphy's hair to try and calm him.

Murphy nodded once. Dinah moved to Murphy's arm and then pressed the iron to his wound. He started to spazz out, but Rocco and Connor held him down firmly. After Dinah finished that wound, she moved to his shoulder wound and pressed the iron there, then she moved to his calf wound and burned the wound closed.

Once Murphy was finished, the twins held Rocco down as Dinah pressed the iron against Rocco's pinky. Then once she finished with Rocco, the two held Connor down as she pressed the iron to his thigh. Once Dinah had finished off cauterizing their wounds, she placed the iron on the counter and leaned against it.

Lily moved to clean the blood on the table, counters and floor, then she rushed to her bedroom to grab some clothes that were men's and was lucky enough to find some big enough for the guys to fit.

They were soon sitting around in the living room, drinking some beers. Dinah and Lily had convinced the land lady and a few of the residents that Lily had accidently dropped a glass, slipped and fell into it. They even placing a few bandages on her arms and legs to make it look more convincing.

"Where'd you learn to do all that?" Murphy asked. They would have don't it themselves when they stopped fighting, but she took action first and handled everything at a some-what calm and steady pace.

"My mother is a doctor. And my uncle told me that they grew up in a rough neighborhood and they would sometimes get into fights with gangs and they would have to cauterize their wounds on their own because they didn't really have much money to go to a hospital"

"Whoa" Lily gasped.

She had no idea that her mother lived a rough and tough life, though she herself lived a rough and tough life, it seemed like she lived the high life compared to Dinah's mother. The turned the TV on to the news channel and saw that agent Paul Smecker was on and was talking about the investigation about them. Rocco then turned the TV off.

"Fucking hell" Connor sighed, running his hand idly up and down Lily's thigh as she sat in his lap, though she objected to it since his thigh was wounded, but he was persistent about it since he wanted her close.

"What?" Rocco questioned, "What, that guy?"

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the Chekov thing" Murphy explained as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"And he's one smart man" Connor added.

"They got nothing" Rocco said.

"Well, this guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will"

"You bet your ass he will" Murphy agreed.

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fucking-bility" Rocco said.

"Leave him be Rocco" Lily sighed as she leaned her head in Connor's neck, too tired to fight with him.

"He's a good man Roc" Dinah added.

"Ok, whatever" Rocco sighed as he took another sip of his beer.

"Sorry Roc" Lily sighed and he looked at her in confusion, "Looks like you won't be having tea with the queen"

Lily tried to laugh, but it came out a little stifled, her smile was sad and tears started to overflow in her eyes.

"Don't make that face, it's real ugly" Rocco teased.

Lily laughed through the tears and sniffled a bit. Connor buried his hand through her hair and kissed her head, hugging her close to try and give her comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

Night had soon fell and Rocco was already passed out on the couch. Murphy had already removed his shirt and was about to remove his pants, but he heard something coming from down the hall and he saw a light switch on. He walked down towards the hall and saw that the bathroom door was open with the light on.

He walked towards the bathroom and he started to hear what sounded like sobbing. When he made it to the door, he saw that Dinah – wearing her red shirt and white pants pajama clothes minus the bunny slippers – was leaning against the sink counter, holding some tissues to her face as her shoulders shook, trying to hold in her sobbing.

"Dinah" Murphy called out gently.

Dinah looked up to see Murphy standing in the doorway and he saw that her eyes were all red. He wondered how long she's been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a female thing" Dinah said vaguely, sniffing as she wiped her eyes with the tissues.

Murphy knew her better than that since she didn't hide her feelings from anyone. She was scared about what had happened today. Murphy walked into the bathroom, closing the door slightly behind him and walked towards Dinah. When he was close to her, she wouldn't face him, so he gently grabbed onto her elbows.

Though she was a little persistent about it, Murphy was the stronger one and he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other buried in her wavy hair, which was down – he thought it looked good on her since she always had her hair up. Dinah then wrapped her arms around Murphy and held onto him tightly as fresh tears spilled out.

"I-I was so s-scared!" Dinah cried, "I thought you were gonna die!"

"Yeah, me too" Murphy said as he pressed his face into Dinah's hair, smelling her shampoo, which smelled like pomegranate.

Dinah continued to cry into Murphy's bare chest, not even bothering to notice that he was half naked; she was feeling upset about what had happened, but was so relieved to know that all of them were alright... that he was alright. After sometime, her sobs had calmed down to some sniffling. When she realized that she had cried into Murphy's _bare chest_, she pulled back slightly and saw that he was stained with her tears.

"I-I'm sorry" Dinah apologized and used her sleeve to wipe the tears away from his chest.

Murphy grabbed her hand and she looked up at him in confusion at first, but then blushed when she realized, again, that she was rubbing his bare chest. She really hated it when she did things without thinking. He removed his hand from her wrist and moved it to rest in the middle of her back and pulled her back closer to him.

Dinah looked straight at his collarbone, but she slightly glanced up at him, a blush covering her face by how close she was to him, this time it had more meaning to it. Murphy had thought that she shouldn't have looked at him like that, it was too cute. He moved his hand slightly down to the nape of her neck and bent it so that her head was tilted up and he pressed his lips against hers.

Dinah was slightly surprised, but she got over it in a second because she somehow sensed that this was coming when she stopped crying. She was even thinking that she might kiss him first because there was something about him that attracted her to him. And after that incident earlier that day, she was so scared that he could have been killed and she wouldn't have had the chance to tell him.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They kissed for a few seconds before Murphy turned it into a more passionate state. Dinah whined a little from surprise, but didn't object to it.

Murphy moved his hand from her hair to her leg and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up onto the sink counter. He moved her legs so that they were wrapped loosely around his hips as they continued to kiss, engulfed in their passion and forgetting about their disastrous mission and consequences.

Connor had came out of the bathroom just to see Lily slipping into her usual overly large t-shirt to sleep in and he caught site of her red and black satin laced panties. He was brought out of the distraction of her seductive lace when he saw her sat down on the bed slowly and cautiously, like if she made the wrong move, everything would end right then.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her, but it seemed like she didn't even notice he was there. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched so quickly that it made him flinch a little too. She looked at him and he saw that she looked like she was about to cry again.

Connor pulled Lily into his lap again and hugged her close, slightly rocking back and forth to try and sooth her and she wrapped his arms around his torso. He had to admit, it was a little strange to see her breakdown like this, but he knew that even the strongest had a breaking point, so all he could do now was give her comfort and reassurance that he was here with her, alive.

"I ran into him" Lily whispered.

"Into who?" Connor asked, he was confused about who she would have ran into that day when she was with him all day.

"That mysterious man, the one who shot at you" Lily told.

Connor pulled her back so he could look at her with worry, "What'd he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, he didn't do... he didn't do anything. I was just sitting in the van and he just opened the door; he pulled me out of the van and knocked the gun out of my hand. I tried to fight him but he overpowered me and pinned me to the van. But he had let me go – he just let me leave alive, he barely even harmed me"

Lily started to breakdown again for what seemed like the umpteenth today, it was strange for her to be crying so much in one day, but she had a damn good reason to have a meltdown.

"I could have stopped him! I could have stopped him and he wouldn't have hurt you or the others! But I didn't do a fucking thing! I just ran-I just ran!" Lily was at first enraged when she spoke again, but then she started to cry again.

"It's ok" Connor soothed, pulling her into a kiss to calm her sobbing, "I'm glad you didn't do anything. He had shown you mercy and you were smart to run at the time, because who knows what he would have done if you kept fighting him"

"But you and Murphy got shot at and Rocco lost a finger!"

"And who knows what would have happened if you had gone on that mission with us, you would have been caught in the crossfire and you probably would have been hurt way worse. Rocco didn't want you to go because he was afraid of that man and he was afraid that he would have gotten you. He probably would have thrown himself in front of you if that other man had shot at you... I would have done the same as well" Lily stopped her crying and just sighed as she hugged Connor close.

"Ugh" Lily groaned, pulled back and wiped her face with her shirt, "I haven't cried this much since I was a baby"

"Well that sounds unhealthy" Connor teased.

"I haven't had much of a reason to cry over the years" Lily sighed and then stood up, "I'm gonna check on Dinah, she's much more sensitive than I am and as you already know, I'm over protective of her"

"You don't really hide much of your feeling from anyone"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Lily said with a playful smirk.

"What'll you do if it wasn't" Connor teased with a playful smirk of his own.

Lily just chuckled and shook her head as she turned to head for the door. But when she opened her door to leave, she barely had it open for a few seconds before she quietly closed it back and headed back to the bed.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I don't think I'll need to comfort her as much now" Lily said as she walked to the other side of the bed and got into bed to lie down.

"Why?"

"Because it seems that Murph has taken over that job"

Connor looked at her with astonishment and stood up to head for the door. He quietly opened the door to peek out and looked diagonal through the crack of the bathroom door and saw in the mirrors reflection that Dinah and Murphy were making out. Connor smiled, happy that his brother finally hooked up with Dinah. He closed the door and headed for the bed.

"I'm glad that Dinah has Murphy, they just go so well together... and they looked real cute together" Lily said.

"Yup... I'm gonna have fun tomorrow"

Lily chuckled lightly as she playfully smacked Connor's arm before they held each other close and fell in a much need sleep after such a hard day. But something good came out of the hard day and it was worth it.


End file.
